Tears Of An Angel
by GaurdianSaint
Summary: Love is crazy and unfair. Sometimes you don't have control over who you fall in love with. Mheetu, the adopted son of Sarafina had found out love and life is not a fair game. How will he coupe with being in love with a lion that's his adopted sister's mate. Will he ever find the right one or will he not have a happy ending. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Just a quick change to the chapter but otherwise the same. I have not forgotten about my other stories. Other than that enjoy.**

Mheetu watched from his adopted mother's paws, with tears in his stormy blue eyes. His mother was being put into the ground by a bull elephant. He wasn't sure how his mother died, just that she didn't wake up this morning. Life was going to be different without her. They did everything together, even if he wasn't old enough his mother took him on hunting trips. The light cream lion cub sniffed some tears before looking up to stare into a pair of light green eyes.

"Come on Mheetu. It's time to go."

Mheetu looked back at the hole to see it being filled. With a heavy sigh he stood and followed his new mother to a new home.

_-TOAA-_

The pridelands were a bright and lively place. Mheetu wasn't expecting such a place to exist. Yeah his old pride had lush green grass and plenty of everything but this was different. A soft nuzzle brought the young cub out of his thoughts.

"How do you like your new home?"

The light cream cub looked around before looking at the dark cream furred lioness. "It's nice..."

Sarafina frowned at the tone of the cub's voice. With a sigh she nuzzled him again. "I'm sorry about your mother. She was my best friend and the king and queen here, we four was good friends."

The light cream cub seemed to brighten at that. But his ears went down at the sound of laughter. Mheetu turned his attention from Sarafina to the sound to see two cubs playing. Towing behind them was a dark beige lioness, she had dark brown ear rims and walked with a regal grace. When a peachy cream cub moved her aquamarine eyes their direction, a huge smile formed before she squealed as she ran over.

"Mommy!"

Mheetu's ears twitched as the cub ran over and nuzzled Sarafina. The dark cream lioness smiled before nuzzling the cub. Mheetu tilted his head in confusion before Sarafina turned her attention to the light cream cub.

"Mheetu, this is my daughter Nala. She will be your sister, if you please."

Mheetu looked at the cub that is now his sister. She was a few weeks older than him. So he has a big sister now, he smiled lightly at the already smiling cub.

"I always wanted a sister."

Sarafina smiled before nuzzling both cubs. "Nala, why don't you introduce your brother to your friends."

Nala beamed before looking at Mheetu. "Come on. I'll start with Simba, he's awesome. You'll just love him."

Mheetu smiled before following the peachy cream cub. Little did they know how much Nala was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Asaf, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and ThatTexaskid: thanks for the reviews. I have to agree, it is different and I'm glad you're interested. Here's chapter two, enjoy. **

Mheetu followed Nala towards a waiting golden lion cub. His orange eyes shined with excitement as his muzzle curved into a warming smile. As they got closer the dark beige lioness walked over to Sarafina. Mheetu focused on the new cub in front who was smiling brightly at him.

"Hi! I'm Simba, my mom told me that Sarafina was adopting a cub, but..."

Nala glared at her friend, her pretty eyes narrowed. "Simba! Don't want to scare him away!"

Simba frowned before pinning his ears. Most would say that Simba is a handsome cub. Even his embarrass look has a attraction pull. Mheetu shakes his head before smiling bashfully at the two.

"It's alright. No harm done."

Simba brighten up before rushing to the light cream cub's side. "Well than now's the time the introduce you to the gang."

Mheetu nodded, not really sure what to say before looking back to see the dark beige lioness and Sarafina silently crying. His ears flickered before he turned and continued to follow Simba and Nala.

/

"I'm bored." whined a creamy orange lioness cub. Her unique creamy orange hair tuff fell nicely between her golden eyes as her colorless paws dangled off the ledge she is resting on.

A light brown lioness cub rolled her red eyes. "What do you think we should do? As been playing all morning!"

A dark golden cub sighed from his spot next to a pale orange lion cub. His sapphire blue eyes on his friends. "How about we play rock pit?"

A dark brown lion cub with multi colour eyes of green and blue, growled in annoyance. "That game is for ten players or more."

The pale orange cub, with a black tuff on his head as well as his ears was about to say something when his golden eyes caught sight of Simba and Nala with a unknown cub. Simba smiled at his friends before greeting them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

The dark golden cub sighed, he didn't do well with situations like this. "Everyone's bored and want to play rock pit."

A pale tan lioness cub walked over with a unpleased frown. "But there's not ten cubs here to play."

Nala laughed before looking at her brother and back at her friends. "We do now. Everyone meet my little brother, Mheetu."

The light cream cub smiled lightly as Simba sat by his side and introduce the others. "The pale tan one is Zira. She's a real pain in the neck."

Mheetu giggled as Zira glared at the golden cub. Simba smiled charmingly at the light cream cub, which was just a friendly manner but it caught the younger cub off guard. He turned his head as heat crept across his face.

"The creamy orange one over there on the ledge is Tama. She's our drama queen."

Tama gave her friend a death glare before resting her eyes again. Simba ignored her and continued. "The pale orange cub over there is Malka. He's Tama's little brother."

Mheetu made a weird face as he looked at Malka. "Doesn't Malka mean...queen?"

Tama snapped her eyes open with snarled before pouncing off her perch and running over to the new cub. "What does that so pose to mean?! Huh! You have jokes! What does Mheetu mean?!"

Malka sighed heavily before walking in between his sister and his friend's brother. A disgusted glare towards the creamy orange cub. "Tama! He didn't mean no harm. He was just asking a question."

Mheetu slowly nodded. "I was...I was just wondering...curious."

Tama snarled at him, her golden eyes blazing. "Haven't you heard? Curiosity kills."

Mheetu gulped as Simba growled. "Hey that's uncalled for!"

Tama rolled her eyes before turning and walking away. "I'm done. I'm going somewhere where annoying cubs are not."

Mheetu looked down with his ears pinned. Zira snorted before following Tama, along with a few others. Simba sighed and shook his head before looking at Mheetu.

"I'm sorry about that...she always had her tail in a knot."

Mheetu looked up and smiled lightly at the attempted joke. Simba smiled back before looking around to see who hasn't left. "Oh...the dark golden one is Tojo. He's quite clumsy."

Tojo faked pouted with a amusing glare. "Hey!"

Everyone laughed even Tojo. Simba shook his head before looking at the others. "The light brown one under the tree is Kula. She's always hungry."

Kula just rolled her eyes as the other cubs laughed. "The multi colour eyes, darkie is Dario. Then last but not least we have Shane."

At the mention of his name, a tannish brown lion cub lifted his head and looked at Simba and Mheetu with dark green eyes. Simba looked at the light cream cub with a bright smile.

"So that's everyone. Now who wants to play!"

The six other cubs cheered before running off with Simba in tow. Mheetu looked back towards the direction where his mother was at and sighed. With a deep breath and a forced smile the light cream cub ran after the laughing cubs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Asaf, TMNTMentalistTLK lover and ThatTexaskid: thanks for the reviews. Yeah those to are going to be a problem later. Here's the third chapter, enjoy. **

The sun had fallen behind the horizon. The multi colour sky transformed into a dark blue as a billion of twinkling stars shined brightly as a full moon denominated the night sky. In the cave on pride rock the pride was getting ready for sleep. Mheetu yawned as he snuggled into Sarafina's side. The dark cream lioness smiled before nuzzling the light cream cub.

"How was your day, dear?"

Mheetu looked at his adopted mother, tiredness clearly in his stormy blue eyes. What should he say? That he had a misunderstanding with one of the cubs. He shivered at Tama's words. _'Haven't you heard? Curiosity kills.'_ Mheetu shook his head and smiled at Sarafina. Deciding to share what happened after Tama and Zira left.

"It was pretty great...mm...Ms. Sarafina."

Sarafina smiled lightly but she was kinda hurt that her...now son is still nervous. She sighed before nuzzling the young cub. Hoping that maybe he'll lighten up later. "Well you should head to sleep. Don't want to be sleepy while playing with your friends."

Mheetu nodded and laid his head between his lighter colour paws. He never had friends in his old pride. But he comes to this new land and the prince...made him feel at home. Like he belonged. With a smile he closed his eyes, wishing the sun would hurry and rise.

_-TOAA-_

_Mheetu had awoken in a different area than the cave he fell asleep in. The area was bright with extra lush green grass surrounding the area. The sky was a extra bright blue with a bright sun shining down. But it wasn't hot, more or less it was cool. But like he thought when he first awoke, this isn't the cave or the Pride Lands. That he knows of...had some one cubnapped him? Just as he started to panic a golden light, shimmered before it took form of a lioness. Mheetu's eyes widen as he watched the lioness appearance show. She had light cream, almost white fur that was illuminated by a golden glow. Her eyes glowed a blinding gold. _

_"Do not fret my son."_

_Mheetu's face paled as his ears twitched. Mother? The light cream cub looked closer and a big smile formed before he ran over and embraced the glowing lioness. _

_"Mother! I missed you so much!"_

_The lioness smiled before nuzzling her son lovingly. "I miss you too, my darling Mheetu."_

_Mheetu closed his eyes as tears began to fall. "Why did you have to go?"_

_"Everyone has it's time...but what's left behind would grow more grand than before."_

_Mheetu nuzzled his mother's leg. "I feel so alone."_

_Mheetu's mother purred as she nuzzled him. "But you're not. You have friends and a family. No Sarafina may not be me but she will look after you and love all the same. Plus I will always be with you. No matter what...I'll always love you."_

Mheetu blinked his eyes open as the arena started to brighten. To see he was back in the cave by Sarafina's side. She had Nala cuddled in between her dark cream colorless paws. Moving his gaze towards outside where he could clearly see the stars shining brightly against the night sky. He smiled as a shooting star shot across the sky. With a yawn he nuzzled against Sarafina's side and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:Just wanted to ask TMNTMentalistTLK lover, may I use Jasiri? I have a special spot for her. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Asaf and TMNTMentalistTLK lover:thanks for the reviews. I hope I haven't rushed into things. I'm trying to build things up for a longer story. But thank you TMNTMentalistTLK lover for letting me use Jasiri. Here's chapter four, enjoy. **

The rose over the horizon spreading her golden rays and bringing forth a new day. Mheetu blinked his stormy blue eyes open with a small yawn. As his awareness kicked in, the light cream cub noticed that Sarafina and Nala wasn't around. Neither was any of the pride. The sound of hush voices caused the cub to turn his gaze towards the cave entrance. With a stretch Mheetu headed towards the exit to see Sarafina talking to the dark beige lioness from yesterday. Sitting besides the dark beige lioness was large, powerful golden lion. From his spot by the entrance he seen the large lion's red mane blow gently in the morning breeze. The golden lion smiled, revealing a muzzle full of sharp teeth. Mheetu shrunk back with a whimper causing the three adults to turn their attention on the shaken cub. Sarafina smiled before walking over and nuzzled the frightened cub.

"Morning Mheetu."

Mheetu slowly turned his eyes to Sarafina. "Morning...sssSarafina."

Sarafina looked to where her son' s fearful eyes were looking before bending down and gave the cub a resurring nuzzle. "Mheetu this is King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. They're good friends of mine as well as your mother."

Mheetu seemed to brighten at the mention of his mother. He looked at the king and queen with bright eyes. "You know my mother?"

Mufasa smiled at the boy. "Of course. We were good friends with your mother and father."

A disapproving growls were heard from the two lionesses towards the golden king. Mheetu was tooken back. His father? He hadn't payed the fact of having a father no mind. The king of his own pride didn't have cubs and the lionesses went to have cubs with passing rogues. So father and cub relationship was something he hasn't seen. But now...it's different. He saw the way Malka and Tama's father played with them before taking them home. So now he wonders what life would be like with a father in it.

"Do you you know what happened to my father? Is he alive?"

Sarabi sighed heavily before nuzzling her friend's son. "My dear boy, don't worry about such things. You will find out soon enough. But for now go run behind Pride Rock. Simba and the others are there waiting for you."

Mheetu nodded and ran down the slope unaware of the drama that was going to be let loose. Sarafina waited until the it was cleared before narrowing her eyes at her friend and king.

"What the hell, Mufasa?!"

Mufasa pinned his ears. "I'm sorry...it slipped. I'll make it up to the boy...promise."

Sarabi glared at her mate, her orange eyes burning holes into the large male. "You better!"

Mufasa was about to say something when something blue and feathery zoomed in. Landing right at the king's massive paws. Mufasa looked at the small blue hornbill with concern amber eyes.

"Zazu, what is it?"

The bird took deep breaths before looking up at the three lions. "Sire I have caught sight of Kali and Juri by the water hole."

Sarafina and Sarabi snarled before running off towards the water hole. Mufasa sighed deeply before looking up at his majordomo.

"Thank you Zazu. You're dismissed."

Zazu flapped his wings and hovered in the air. "Sire you should know that they have cubs with them."

Mufasa sighed deeply before nodding. "Thank you Zazu."

The hornbill dipped his head before flying off as Mufasa followed after his mate and friend.

-TOAA-

A pale brown lioness sighed in contempt as the cool liquid ran down her throat. She looked up at the light blue sky. With a deep breath she moved her brown eyes towards a large rusty brown lion. His black mane blew lightly in the wind.

"Kali..."

The lion sighed heavily before looking at his mate with stormy blue eyes. "Yes. Jari?"

The pale brown lioness sighed before looking at her two cubs sound asleep under a nearby shaded tree. "What are you doing to say to Lyloki when you see her?"

Kali growled before closing his eyes. "I'll figure it out when I see her."

At the sound of two angry roars Kali snapped his eyes open to see two familiar lionesses charging towards his way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Asaf; yeah it's sad and you will find out soon. **

**ThatTexaskid; thanks I might use them. I'm glad you like the story. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; you're right. Things are not pretty. **

**Here's chapter five, enjoy. **

Kali sighed as he closed his eyes as the lionesses got closer. Jari frowned at her mate's distress before moving her eyes towards the two lionesses with a annoyed growl.

"Here comes the Calvary."

Sarabi and Sarafina stopped short in front of the couple. Their eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

"It's good to see you both are well." the rusty brown lion smiled.

Sarabi snarled at him. "How dare you show your face after what you did to Lyloki?!"

Jari glared at the two. "It's not his fault that she whore can't keep a man!"

Sarafina snarled at the pale brown lioness. "How dare you! Lyloki was our friend!"

Kali shook his head. "Was?"

Sarabi growled as Mufasa ran over with a grayish brown lioness and a rusty brown lioness. Mufasa stopped short at the confused look plastered on the rusty brown lion's face.

"Was? Some one tell me what going on?"

Mufasa looked at the two lionesses and sighed. "Would you take Jari and the cubs in. Get them something to eat."

The grayish brown lioness nodded as the rusty brown lioness glared at the pale brown lioness with hatred in her pale green eyes.

"Come on, Amani. Let's get your niece and nephew back to Pride Rock."

The rusty brown lioness snarled before picking up a dull brown cub and headed for Pride Rock as Jari picked up a rusty brown cub. Mufasa waited until the three lionesses and cubs were gone before looking at the rusty brown lion.

"Kali...there's something you should know."

Kali frowned at the king as his ears flickered. "Just tell me what's going on!"

Sarafina glared at her former friend. "Lyloki is dead!"

Kali gasped before lowering his head. With a sigh he looked up and took a deep breath. "Well...that's a weight off my shoulders."

Mufasa gasped before snarling. "How dare you speak about your former and first mate like that!"

Kali rolled his eyes. "It's not like we have a child..."

Kali stopped at the looks he was receiving. Sarafina sighed before standing and glared at the lion. "Kali, Lyloki had a son. Who I'm raising."

Kali snorted, his expression showed clearly how bored he was. "Then he don't need me."

Mufasa snarled but before he could say something Kali got up and left. Sarafina watched him leave before sighing.

"What am I going to do?"

Mufasa and Sarabi nuzzled their friend. "We're by your side."

Sarafina smiled lightly before standing. "Let's get this over with."

_-TOAA-_

Mheetu sat under a shaded tree. Thinking mostly about his none presented father. Simba, Nala and the other cubs were going over the game of rock pit but to be honest. He's not paying attention. His mind is fascinated with the possibility of having a father. After all...he's the only one he has of his mother. He's not sure if his mother had family. He did know that his mother was born in a different pride than his father. That's all he was told. After asking so many times, he gave up. The sound of someone walking on grass caught his attention. Looking up he seen Sarafina and the king and queen headed towards him. He smiled thinking they must have decided to tell him about his father. But when they sat he saw the glum look on all three of their faces. Causing the light cream cub's smile to fall.

"Is everything alright?"

Sarafina closed her eyes as tears began to fall. "I'm sorry Mheetu but your father came back and...he doesn't want nothing to do with you."

At those words everything came crashing down in Mheetu's world. He had pictured doing all types of things with his father. Asking him about his mother but now...now he don't know how to take such a deep news. His father, the lion who had help bring life didn't want him. He was shattered, with a heartfelt sob the light cream cub ran off. Ignoring the calls from Sarafina, Sarabi and Mufasa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:Princess Fluffy; I'm glad you're interested. **

**Asaf; Yeah Kali is heartless. But his cubs might help him see the light. Simba just might. **

**ThatTexaskid; Someone needs to do something. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah, Mheetu would be better off without Kali. **

**Here's chapter six, hope you enjoy. **

"Mheetu!"

"Mheetu! Come back!"

Simba' s dark brown rimmed ears flickered before he turned his attention from his friends to his parents and Sarafina. His head tilted as they continued to shout for his new friend. Simba looked at the rest of the cubs, Malka and Dario was telling a joke causing Nala and everyone to laugh. Turning his head back towards the adults, he decided to see what's going on.

Sarafina paced while snarling. She was furious, not at Mheetu but at Kali and herself. She shouldn't of told him yet. But she thought the boy should know. She hates Kali with a passion and it seems like herself is in the same cave. What is she going to do? She's so worried that she's completely lost at what to do. The dark cream lioness sighed and closed her eyes before lowering her head as tears slid down her face.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

The adults snapped their heads up to see Simba looking at them. Mufasa and Sarabi shared a look before sighing.

"Simba...Mheetu has run away-"

Simba' s eyes widen as his father's words went through his head. Mheetu, ran away? Yes they were friends for a day but he's his friend none the less. Simba sighed before looking up at his mother and father.

"May I go look for him?"

Mufasa shared a look with the two lionesses before nodding his head. Simba smiled before running off. He knows the perfect place to search first.

**-TOAA-**

Across the Pride Lands, east from the cubs' hang out behind Pride Rock, was a clearing surrounded by tall grasses and different types of flowers from different varieties of colors. Loud sobbing could be heard from a hollow log entrance. Mheetu's body rocked violently with each sob. The four month old cub whole world been crushed. Why didn't his father want him? Didn't he love him? The light cream cub was brought out of his thoughts by someone calling him.

"Mheetu!"

He cast his gaze towards the small voice to see a golden cub looking around. He felt confused, why was the prince looking for him. While Mheetu was wondering why the heir of the Pride Lands is looking for him, Simba sighed in relief as his eyes landed on the light cream cub.

"Mheetu!"

Mheetu shook his head before looking up to see the golden prince running over. Simba tackled the younger cub with a joyful laugh. The two rolled before lying spread out, across from each other. Mheetu sat up and looked at Simba, confused by it all.

"Mheetu, why you run away? You have my parents and Sarafina worried to death. Like a hedgehog worried about a bad fur day."

Out of the hurt from his father abandoning him and the confusion of why the prince was looking for him, the light cream cub managed to laugh. After catching his breath Mheetu forced a smile, Simba frowned as his own smile faded.

"Mheetu, what's wrong?"

Mheetu looked down as tears ran down his face. Concern spread across the golden cub's face as his ears pinned.

"I can see you're sad. Even when you smile, even when you laugh. I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry."

Mheetu looked up at the prince with tears falling down his face. "Why do you want to know?"

Simba should of been offended but he smiled as his ears perked. "You're my friend. Friends look after friends."

Mheetu felt like the strings that was holding him to the ground, had popped. This cub that he has only known for a day and a half want to help him. With a deep breath Mheetu explained.

"My father don't want anything to do with me...He's the last piece of my mother and I had dreamed of a father and son relationship with him."

Simba pinned his ears as tears threatened to fall. "What a jerk! You don't need him. We can share dad's."

At his last words the prince perked back up. Mheetu slowly took everything in. Share dads? Is that possible?

Simba laughed at the shunned look on his friend's face. "Don't worry. My dad's cool like that."

Mheetu looked unsure but nodded before standing and followed Simba out of the clearing, towards Pride Rock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:ThatTexaskid:I agree, poor Mheetu. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover: Yeah he is sweet. Thanks for letting me use Amira and Kyrian. **

**Asaf: Too cute, I agree. **

**Princess Fluffy: Everything will work out. With the shared fathers. **

**Now without further ado here's chapter seven, enjoy. **

The sun had started to set casting beautiful colours across the sky. Mufasa sat at the peak, a million thoughts going through his head. Sarabi was in the cave with Sarafina, they were worried to death for their sons. But they weren't the only ones worried. The golden lion was worried for not only his son but Mheetu as well. The boy has been through so much in the matter of two days. The king closed his amber eyes and sighed.

"Mufasa..."

Mufasa opened his eyes and looked to see a rusty brown lioness. "Amani, how are you holding up?"

Amani sighed before sitting by the king. Her pale green eyes on the savannah. "I hate my brother. How can he cast aside Mheetu like that!"

Mufasa moved his gaze from the rusty brown lioness. "I know. It sickened me too. Mheetu is such a bright boy."

Amani sighed heavily. "He could of been your boy."

Mufasa averted his gaze and sighed. "Amani, I love Sarabi and our son."

The rusty brown lioness groaned before looking back at the kingdom. "Yes. I know but you once loved Lyloki."

Mufasa closed his eyes as tears fell freely down his face. "I still do."

Amani pinned her ears as she watched her strong king cry. But they perked up at the sound of a young voice.

"Dad!"

Mufasa and Amani looked to see Simba and Mheetu sitting by the rocky slope. Simba had concern in his eyes as Mheetu had uncertainty in his.

"Dad, why are you crying?"

Mufasa smiled before pulling Simba and Mheetu closed close and nuzzled them. "I was worried about the both of you."

Mheetu was tooken back from the affection. He has never been embraced by a male. He managed to look at Simba, the golden cub smiled and nodded. Smiling lightly the light cream cub nuzzled into the king's red mane.

Simba smiled before casting his eyes up. "Dad..."

Mufasa looked at his son and smiled. His son want something of him. He can see in his eyes. "Yes, Simba."

"How do you feel about having another son?"

Mufasa looked confused before his eyes widen. Simba just asked him to adopt Mheetu as his own. "How do you feel about that?"

Simba smiled brightly at his friend and back to his father. "I wouldn't mind. Every cub deserves a father and his father is a jerk. Plus he wanted to have father and son time and as I know, you're the best dad around."

Amani smiled at the prince. Mheetu has a good friend. Mufasa smiled at the cubs before nuzzling Mheetu. Amani sighed deeply, she knew he was going to take her nephew in all along. With a small smile the rusty brown lioness headed in the cave.

Mufasa pulled back and smiled at his sons. How good it feels already to say that. "Let's go tell your mothers."

Mheetu and Simba smiled before heading in the cave with Mufasa following.

_-TOAA-_

A teenage golden furred lioness sighed in contempt as her exhausted body laid on the cave's cool floor. Her golden eyes moved to the cave entrance where a tired creamy golden lioness walked in.

"Did you find them?"

The creamy golden lioness shook her head before slumping down to the cave floor. The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two look towards the cave entrance to see a large tannish beige lion with a dark brown mane and dark brown, almost black ear rims.

"King Aram? What do we owe of the pleasure of your visit?" asked the creamy golden lioness after she sat up and bowed.

Aram sighed before walking into the cave. "It's not a good visit. I'm afraid while you were on your journey, Lyloki passed away."

Tears began to fall from the lionesses' golden eyes. Not their beloved Lyloki. The creamy golden lioness cried for the lost of her daughter. As the golden teen cried for the lost of her sister.

"How did she die?" the golden teen managed to ask.

Aram sighed before sitting and shook his head. "I'm not sure. She didn't wake up yesterday morning."

The creamy golden lioness looked down and took a deep breath. "What about my grandson?"

Aram looked up and smiled lightly. "No need to worry about that, Irene. Mheetu is being looked after by Sarafina. I guess Lyloki thought you and Amira wasn't coming back."

Irene sighed heavily. "At least he has his father with him. But in the morning we're going to head towards the Pride Lands."

Aram nodded before standing and heading towards the cave entrance. "I'll tell Kyrian you're back. He might be interested to go too."

Amira smiled at the thought of her best friend. It would be good to see him again. After biding the king goodnight the two lionesses head to sleep. Unaware of the events of the following morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you love them and they are two of my favorites. **

**Asaf; Yeah, Mufasa was in love with Mheetu's mother before she was courted by Kali. Well that will be later. Young adults, more likely. **

**ThatTexaskid; Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Princess Fluffy; I'm honoured I made you feel like that. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

_**WARNING! **_**This chapter will contain the disgusting, darkness of a twisted father's mind. This will be rated T-M, on the count of some unruly thoughts. Please remember that they are lions and humans, sadly does it too. Now to the chapter, let me know what you think. **

The golden sun had risen from the earth, bringing forth a new day, again. Kali was the last one to leave the cave. He had his day planned out. He was going to the water hole and after visit his good friend and they would seek out lionesses. The rusty brown lion was about to head down towards the rocky slope when a deep laugh followed by small, joyful laughter rang through his ears. Kali walked over to the peak where his stormy blue eyes fell on the king, playing with the prince and a small light cream cub. But Kali was focused on the light cream cub. The cub looked like a spitting image of Lyloki. Just with a tiny bit of darker fur. A fluffy, light cream tuff on his head and his eyes. Watching his son jump on Mufasa and seeing him laugh, made something in the rusty brown lion snap. His son was beautiful like his mother. The lovely light pelt, he doesn't doubt that is not soft. A new emotion swelled up in his being; desire. Kali desired the boy like he desired Lyloki, Jari, Sarabi and Sarafina. Like he will one day desire his daughter. That's what he do, and isn't ashamed.

"Jealous?"

Kali shook his head before looking to see his sister glaring at him with cold pale green eyes. Kali glared back before standing and heading down the slope.

"No. There's nothing to be be jealous of."

Amani growled as she watched her older brother descend down the slope.

-TOAA-

The Grasslands pride prince walked through the lush green grass of the Pride Lands, amazement clearly showned in his chocolate brown eyes. He has never seen such a place before, yes his uncle's kingdom has green grass and plenty of prey and water. He remembers his parents saying that the grass isn't greener on the other side. Well he has to say that it is.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The dark beige teen turned his gaze on his smiling golden friend. "It's amazing, Amira. Your nephew lives here?"

The golden teen lioness giggled at her friend's cub like expression. "Yeah. Mheetu is being raised by my sister's friend."

The dark beige teen looked at the creamy golden lioness walking ahead before looking back at Amira. "You're not going to take him? Are you?"

Amira looked from the mountain structure that is ahead to her friend. "Well...Kyrain...it depends on Mheetu. If he wants to stay, we'll let him stay."

"Halt trespassers!"

The three Grasslanders looked from their destination to the direction of the voice to see a blue hornbill hovering in the air with a dark beige lioness standing under it.

"Who are you and what can I do for you?"

Irene was the one to speak since she knew who the dark beige lioness was. "It is good to see you too, Queen Sarabi."

Sarabi flickered one of her dark brown rimmed ears. "Do I know you?"

Irene smiled brightly at the younger lioness. "I'm Lyloki's mother."

Sarabi smiled at that before running over and embracing the older lioness. "It's good to see you, Irene. I'm guessing you're here to take Mheetu."

Irene shook her head and smiled lightly. "No. I just want to see him...see how he's doing."

Sarabi smiled in understanding. "Of course. He and my boys are playing under Pride Rock."

Amira tilted her head as her eyes were full of confusion. "Why isn't he with Kali? I...have no problem with Muffy but I thought Mheetu would be around his father at a time like this."

Sarabi sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Tears began to fall down her face and to the ground. "That's...a sad...um...Kali disowned Mheetu."

Amira's golden eyes widen before a snarl left her muzzle and she ran off. Kyrain watched his friend run off. He looked towards Irene and seen her nod. With a deep breath the dark beige teen ran after the fleeing golden teen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:Asaf; We can only hope. Eventually yes, they will. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Let's hope some one will. We just have to wait and see. **

**Nastra1991; Thanks, I'm glad you think so. **

**ThatTexaskid; We all know who's going to win. But Kali will get his in the end. **

**I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews. I'm really honoured to have 27, now without further ado here's chapter nine. **

Amani laid under a tree with Kali by her side. She didn't want to be near him but she wanted to know what happened while he and Jari was away. Knowing about her niece and nephew is what matters most. Kali...well he can go suck something.

"So how is the changing wonder?"

Amani glared at her brother. "Dario is doing just fine. Rafiki said that his eyes will stop changing colours when he gets older."

Kali nodded but he wasn't paying attention. No he was more interested in something else. And his changing eye color nephew wasn't it. He looked from the dumb prey animals nearby, drinking from the water hole to his sister.

"You know...I seen alot of prides. Where siblings are mates."

The rusty brown lion purred before licking the younger lioness on the cheek. Amani growled before standing up. She was about to strike her brother when a light blur tackled him. Kali rolled a bit before his vision cleared. His stormy blue eyes landed on his attacker to see a teenage golden lioness standing. Her golden eyes burning into him.

"You good for nothing bastard! You leave my sister while she was carrying your cub and now you disowned him!"

Kali laughed as he seen Jari and a teen dark beige lion run over. The pale brown lioness ran over to her mate and nuzzled into his mane before glaring at the golden teen with bared teeth. Amani walked over to her former sister in law and bared her teeth at her current sister in law.

Kali chuckled darkly before smiling at the younger lioness. "What are you doing to do about it, beautiful?"

Kyrain growled at the older lion before charging. The dark beige male pounced, sending him and Kali rolling. Kyrain pinned the older lion down and swiped the rusty brown lion across the eye. Leaving four bloody marks going down his right eye. Kali growled before hitting the teen across the face. Catching his left ear, Kyrain snarled in pain. Kali had put a notch in his ear. Kyrain staggered to the side, Kali took the moment and pounced. Digging his claws in Kyrain's shoulders. Kyrain cried out in pain from the older lion's claws. Kali laughed before latching on the teen's right ear. With a tug and a painful scream, Kyrain had another notch in his ear. A loud roar erupted before Kali found himself sliding across the ground. When he stood he saw Mufasa standing protectively over the pathetic teen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Mufasa was beyond angry. Not only had this embocile attacked a prince from a ally pride. But he had frightened his sons. The golden lion moved his amber eyes to Simba and Mheetu. The two were shaking afraid, clearly of Kali and what he did to Kyrain. Mufasa sighed deeply before roaring.

"Get before I loose my temper!"

Kali snorted before walking away with Jari at his side. Amira ran over and nuzzled Kyrain in his growing dark brown mane. Kyrain growled as he pushed the golden teen away. Amira stepped back and watched with confused eyes as her friend ran off. Amani sighed heavily before nuzzling the golden lioness.

Mufasa sighed before looking at his cubs. With a small smile he bend down and nuzzled them. "How about you go play with your friends and tomorrow I'll take you on your first lesson."

Simba brighten up as Mheetu looked confused. He slowly tapped his adopted father on the leg. Mufasa smiled down at the light cream cub.

"Yes, Mheetu?"

Mheetu gulped before replying. "Um...dad...sir why are taking me on the lesson? I'm not...royal. But don't get me wrong...I'm honored. I'm just confused."

Mufasa laughed before pulling the light cream cub close and nuzzled him. "You have every right to be confused. But you are wrong, you are royal. As my son you're in line for the throne if anything happens to Simba. Therefore you need lessons as well."

Mheetu brightened up and smiled before nuzzling into Mufasa's mane. Simba laughed before pulling lightly on Mheetu's ear, where it tickles.

"Come on, mhewy. Let's go tell the gang!"

Mheetu laughed before running after his friend and brother. As the remaining older lions smiled at their retreating forms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:TMNTMEntalistTLK lover; Yeah Mufasa should of but Kali will get his in the end. **

**ThatTexaskid; Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Asaf; Yeah I thought Mheetu could use a nickname. Kali is a piece of work. **

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

Nala laid under a shaded tree with Kula lying by with her head on the peachy cream cub's back. Nearby was Shane, Tojo, Dario and Malka. The six cubs were watching Tama and Zira go crazy over the two newest cubs; Jasiri and Chumvi. Nala snorted at the flirty looks Tama and Zira was giving. Jasiri looked bored, the rusty brown lioness cub wasn't even being payed attention to. With a sigh she got up and walked over to the shaded tree where the other cubs were.

"Um...can I hang with you guys?"

The six shared looks before looking at the rusty brown cub. Kula sat up and smiled at her.

"Sure."

Jasiri smiled as Simba and Mheetu came running over with bright smiles. Nala beamed when she saw her brother with a genuine smile.

"Guys, guess what?"

Mheetu sat back and watched Simba tell the gang what Mufasa said. Simba was so excited that he had a rare glow to him. Mheetu just couldn't stop looking at him. He's enchanting, exciting. His smiles are contagious and his eyes...you can get lost in those amber pools. Mheetu shook his head and focused on the new topic. The gang had gained a new member, the rusty brown lioness cub that was looking at him with interest in her brown eyes. But before she could say her thoughts a loud roar erupted. Letting everyone know it's time for bed. Mheetu didn't know how tired he was until a exhausted yawn escaped his muzzle.

"Come on Mhewy. We have to get up early."

Mheetu smiled at the prince before standing and following him as well as the rest of the cubs.

_-TOAA-_

The sun had barely began to rise when he felt a paw nudge him. Mheetu yawned as he blinked his stormy blue eyes open to see Simba smiling down at him. Mheetu shook his head before sitting up with another yawn.

"What's with the early wake up call?"

Simba smiled before looking towards his sleeping parents. "Dad's promise!"

"Ooooh."

To be honest the light cream cub thought yesterday was a dream. Mufasa calling him his second heir. The weird looks he was giving Simba. He shook his head to clear the memory to see Simba was gone.

"I'm up. I'm up."

Mheetu moved his gaze towards the royalties to see Sarabi and Mufasa stand and head towards the cave entrance. With a small smile the light cream cub followed. Mheetu and Simba had received nuzzles from the dark beige lioness before following the king up a winding rocky slope.

"Wow." Mheetu whispered as he reached the summit.

The sun by now had started to rise over the horizon, spreading her golden rays across the waking kingdom. To say that the two princes was in awe, was a understatement. Mufasa smiled brightly at them before turning his eyes towards the land below. Simba and Mheetu sat by the king, side by side. With a deep breath the large golden lion began his lesson.

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

Simba and Mheetu looked where the sun was shinning and their eyes widen at the length of their future kingdom.

"Wow." the golden cub and light cream cub said amazed.

Mufasa laughed lightly before looking back towards the land. "One day the sun will set on my time and will rise with one of you as the new king."

Mheetu looked at the land that he was intilted prince of. He would maybe rule one day if something happens to Simba. He shook his head, he don't know what to do if something happens to Simba. It's been three days since they known one another but Mheetu is sure that his world will be crushed.

"Hey dad. What's that showdy place?"

Mheetu followed the golden cub's gaze towards a ripped up canyon to the north. He is not afraid to admit that the place looks scary. Mufasa frowned as he looked at the male cubs with narrowed amber eyes.

"That's beyond our borders. I don't want the both of you anywhere near there."

Mheetu nodded, fully prepared to stay far away from the northern border. But of course he has to know a naive one.

"But day I thought kings do what they want?"

Mheetu couldn't help but snickered a bit. It wasn't funny but it was one of those situations where he had to laugh.

Mufasa shook his head with small smile. "There's more to being king than getting your way all the time."

Simba and Mheetu's eyes shined with childish wonder as they look up at Mufasa with questioning looks. "There's more?"

Mufasa chuckled lightly before heading down the slope. "Boys."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:Fangirl Fluffy; I thought it was a cute nickname. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Asaf; It will be around it, close to the movie. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah a little family moment before things go sour. **

**ThatTexaskid; A bit of the movie but with Mheetu in it. I'm glad you liked it. **

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

Mheetu followed Mufasa through the plains. A mother zebra helped her foal take it's first step. Under a tall tree stood a giraffe, stretching his long neck to get to the juiciest leaves. Lying under a acacia tree was a mother cheetah, watching her four cubs play.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Mheetu tour his eyes from the animals to his...dad. It still is weird to wrap around. But he soon found himself looking at Simba as the golden cub began to speak.

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

The light cream cub looked confused. We were so pose to be one with our prey.

"Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

Simba and Mheetu followed Mufasa's gaze and seen all the animals of the Pride Lands. As they looked they realized the animals are no different than lions.

"Good morning, sire!"

The three looked to see Zazu perched on a nearby rock.

Mufasa smiled at his majordomo. "Good morning, Zazu."

The blue hornbill smiled as he bowed. "Checking in... with the morning report."

Mufasa dipped his head. "Fire away."

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot..."

Mheetu listened to the morning report with interest till something golden out of the corner of his eye got his attention. The light cream cub slowly turned his head to see Simba hunting a grasshopper. He put a lighter colour paw to his muzzle to hide the giggles.

"Oh, really?"

Simba, uninterested in Zazu, pounces at the grasshopper and misses.

Zazu continues, not noticing Mufasa's lack of enthusiasm. "... And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all..."

Mufasa quickly looks to Simba and see his son rubbing his head. "What are you doing, son?"

Mheetu frowned as Simba disappointedly looking in his empty paws, "Pouncing."

Mufasa chuckled lightly before getting low to the ground and pulled Simba and Mheetu close. "Let an old pro show you how it's done."

Zazu was still continuing the morning report without the knowledge that the royals wasn't listening any more. At least two weren't listening any more. "...The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't..."

Mufasa smiled brightly at the small bird, as if what he is about to ask is something simple. "Zazu, would you turn around?"

"Yes, sire. " after turning around he continues immediately. "The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say ..."

Mufasa focused on his sons with a low voice. "Stay low to the ground."

"Cheetahs never prosper..."

Simba followed the instruction and got low to the ground. "Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah..."

Zazu finally realize something was a miss. "What going on?"

Mufasa smiled and replied like it was the most known thing. "A pouncing lesson."

"Oh very good. Pouncing." Mheetu burst out laughing at the Zazu really realize what was going on. "Pouncing!? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious..." Mufasa motions for Zazu to turn back around. "Oh... this is so humiliating."

Mufasa is still whispering as he couched the cubs. "Try not to make a sound."

"What are you telling them, Mufasa?" Zazu asked looking around uneasily.

Mheetu, Simba and Mufasa seem to have disappeared.

"Mufasa? Simba? Mheetu?"

Simba does a full pounce leaving Zazu stunned on the ground.

Mufasa laughed as he sat up. "That's very good."

Mheetu couldn't contain his laughter from the lesson. Zazu's face was too funny. After Mufasa caught his breath he pulled Mheetu close. "Okay Mheetu. Now, this time-"

Before the golden lion could continue Zuzu interrupted with urgency. "Sire! Hyenas! In the Pride Lands!"

At hyenas, Mheetu looked alarmed but quickly dismissed it. Mufasa's eyes narrowed before he looked at his majordomo. "Zazu, take Simba and Mheetu home."

Simba looked at his father with hopeful eyes. "Oh, Dad, can't we come?"

The king shook his head before running off in a full gallop. "No, son."

Mheetu and Simba turned and headed back towards Pride Rock while the golden cub soaked in disappointment. "I never get to go anywhere."

Zazu flew over the cubs, leading back to the safety of the lionesses. "Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you and Prince Mheetu can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

_-TOAA-_

Once Simba and Mheetu was in the lionesses sight, the hornbill flew off to help the king. Simba snorted before heading towards a different way. Mheetu looked where the lionesses were resting before running after Simba.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Simba smiled brightly at the light cream cub before turning a sharp right. "To visit my uncle. He's really cool."

Mheetu felt unsure about meeting his...adopted uncle. But it was useless as Simba ran into a shaded ledge.

"Hey Uncle Scar!"

A orange brown lion was lying in the far corner when he opened his green eyes to see his nephew and...a strapping young cub.

"My...Simba you haven't told me about any new friends. I'm hurt."

The lion faked like he felt hurt by his nephew's actions of forgetting about him. But to the young cubs it was real to them.

"Uncle Scar this is Mheetu. He came to the pride a few days ago. Dad adopted him. So he's my little brother as well as Nala's."

Mheetu felt hurt when Simba called him his brother but didn't know why. Scar smiled at the light cream cub, his scar across his left eye glistened in the little light.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...nephew."

Mheetu smiled politely before gaping at the scar. "Um...Mister Uncle Scar...sir...how did you get your scar?"

Scar smiled at the young cub. "It's nothing important. But tell me how was the tour of the kingdom. Did your father show you everything?"

Simba slouched with his head low. "No. He said we couldn't go to the northern border."

Scar faked pity on the cub at least one. The black mane lion was more interested in Mheetu. "What a pity. But he's right, only the bravest lions go there."

Simba frowned at his uncle. "We're brave! What's out there?"

Scar pulled Mheetu close and nuzzled him. Secretly taking in the boy's scent and the dark prince likes what he smells and Scar always gets what he wants. "Oh...I couldn't tell you."

Simba pouted with pleading amber eyes. "Why not?"

"I'm looking out for the well being of my favorite nephews."

Simba rolled his eyes before sitting by his uncle's side. "Yeah right, we're your only nephews."

Scar smiled before messing up his golden nephew's fur on his head. "All the more the reasons to protect the both of you. A elephant graveyard is no place for two princes."

Simba was about to protest till he heard the last part. "An elephant what?"

"Oops! But you two would of figured it out sooner or later. Being how you two are." Scar looked around before pulling his nephew close. "Now this is our little secret. But promise me that you wouldn't visit that awful place."

Mheetu quickly nodded. He had no intention of going there. Who knows what kind of monsters live there. Simba smiled innocent as he nodded.

"No problem."

"That's a good lad. Now you two go run off and have fun."

Simba and Mheetu smiled before running off, Scar smiled evily before turning to head towards the graveyard himself. It would be a shame to lose such a beauty as Mheetu. The boy could be helpful in the future. He prays that he is not stupid and follow after his dumb nephew and his friends. Other wise he has a marvelous place for his darling prince.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:Fangirl Fluffy; Future chapters have alot going on. You will be surprised at the outcome. **

**Asaf; Yeah they are both twisted. Poor Mheetu.**

**ThatTexaskid; Mheetu has brains but he's following his heart. Sorry if it was sappy but that's what Mheetu is going to do. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Mheetu's life is going to be crazy when he gets older. As for Scar, he's more of bi-sexual. **

**In this chapter we're introduced to Scar's oldest cub. Simba's eyes are orange, I made a mistake last chapter. Now without further ado, enjoy. **

Mheetu laughed as he followed Simba down a steep slope. Simba smiled when he caught sight of Nala. Mheetu tried to keep up and lost his footing on a loose rock and went tumbling. Simba yelped as Mheetu fall into him. The two rolled down the slope with a strangled cry. A dark tannish brown colorless paw reached out and stopped the tumbling princes. After clearly their heads they looked up to stare into each other eyes. The impact caused the two to land awkwardly with Simba on top of Mheetu and their limbs tangled. Mheetu blushed a deep crimson when the light cream cub realized the situation.

A giggle caused the two to look up to see a pair of young dark blue eyes starring at them. pale tannish brown cub giggled from between two dark tannish brown paws.

"You two are funny. What are your names?"

Finally Simba and Mheetu got free they sat and looked at the new cub. Mheetu smiled politely at the slightly younger cub.

"I'm Mheetu. This is my best friend and...adopted brother Simba."

The pale tannish brown cub giggled. "I'm Waya. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"Hey guys. I see you met Waya, she's pretty cool."

Simba smiled as Nala looked from her spot between her mother's paws as she received a bath.

"Yeah. Look Mheetu and I heard of this really cool place."

Mheetu gaped at the golden cub. Surely he wasn't. Maybe he had another cool place but as he looked in Simba's eyes, his fears were confirmed. _No Simba! _

Nala rolled her aquamarine eyes as Sarafina's tounge ran up her neck. "Um...Simba I'm kinda in the middle of a bath."

From a low ledge Sarabi smiled as she woke from her nap. "And it's time for yours."

Simba winched before trying to get away but the dark beige lioness managed to grabbed her son's scruff and put him in between her lighter beige paws and starting to bath him.

Simba groaned as his mother started to bath his head. "Moooom! You're messing up my mane!"

Mheetu was getting a bath from Sarafina and couldn't help but laugh at Simba. His mane? What mane? Simba glared at the light cream cub who fell back in laughter. Simba growled lowly before jumping from his mother's paws and straightened his golden tuff on his head.

"Okay, okay. I'm clean, can we go now?"

Nala looked from her spot by her mother. "And where are we going? It better not be any place dumb."

Mheetu sighed as Simba shook his head with a charming smile. "No. It's really cool."

Sarabi leaned down with curious smile. "And where is this really cool place?"

Simba jumped before smiling sweetly. "Oh just the water hole."

The peachy cream cub made a stinky face. "The water hole? What so cool about the water hole?"

Simba continued to smile at Sarabi before looking at Nala. "We'll show you when we get there."

Waya smiled up at her mother to frown when the dark tannish brown lioness shook her head. "I'm sorry dear. But we have to me your father."

Waya sighed but nodded before watching the three run off while being escorted by the royal majordomo.

-TOAA-

Scar laid in his private cave, his paws crossed as his head laid on them. He was resting a bit before he go see if those three idiots got the job done.

"Scar..."

The orange brown lion's ear flickered before he lifted his head and looked at the cave entrance. Where a dark tannish brown lioness stood. Her familiar dark blue eyes burning into him.

"Ashanti?"

The lioness smiled lightly before walking in further where once she got close enough, she buried her head in his black mane.

"I'm glad to know you remember me."

Scar growled before pushing Ashanti away. "What are you doing here?! You left..."

"I left to be with my sick grandfather! Before he died and while I was there...I had the result of our little playtime."

Scar's eyes widen before he snarled. "Impossible! Trying to pin some fool's brat on me!"

Ashanti sighed before looking at the cave entrance. "Waya can you come here, dear."

A pale tannish brown cub slowly walked in the cave where Scar gaze fell to the little cub. The cub had pale tannish brown fur, his black nose and her eyes were dark blue but rimmed with his green. He couldn't deny that she wasn't his. Waya was the perfect mixture of him and Ashanti.

The orange brown lion groaned as he put his paw to his head. "Oh kings...what have I done?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:ThatTexaskid; Yeah poor Waya, she'll have it ruff. **

**Asaf; You have no idea. There's going to be alot of mix ups. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; You have no idea. **

Mheetu walked behind Simba and Nala. Alot of thoughts running through his mind. He wasn't paying attention to his friends as they whispered among themselves. Something about ditching the dodo, who apparently is Zazu who is flying above. But what really is going through his mind is why did he go against his word? The light cream cub don't understand it, but it's like where ever Simba goes he has to follow. Like a pull from the inside. Mheetu shook his head as Zazu flew in front of them with a weird smile on his beak.

"Look at you two. Your parents will be thrilled. With you being intended and all."

Mheetu cocked his head to the side. Intended? Why does that sound familiar? He shook his head before looking at Simba and Nala. The golden cub cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

Zazu rolled his eyes before placing his wings on his side. "You two are going to be married!"

Mheetu's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his muzzle hit the ground. Married?! The light cream cub could feel the heat leave his body. He some how felt very sick and don't know why.

"Mheetu...you alright? You look like you seen a ghost."

Mheetu closed his eyes before opening them and looked at the peachy cream cub. Nala and Simba looked at him with concern. Mheetu backed up and shook his head.

"I don't feel well. You two go."

Simba frowned and was about to protest but the light cream cub turned and bolted.

_-TOAA-_

Mheetu laid in the nursery cave with his paws over his head. _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? Is something wrong with me? _

"Hey tenderfoot..."

Mheetu removed his paws to see Waya in front of him. "Hi."

The pale tannish brown cub smiled before looking towards the cave entrance. The sun was setting and most of the pride was heading in for the night.

"Did you know your friends went to the elephant graveyard?"

Mheetu sighed before lying his head down. "Yes. Are they in trouble?"

Waya nodded her head. "Hyenas were after them but Mufasa went to get them."

Mheetu's eyes widen as his body felt numb. Simba in trouble? He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked out the cave to see the stars shining brightly. He hope Simba and Nala is alright. His ears flickered at the sound of a raised voice. He and Waya looked out of the cave to see Sarafina and Nala.

"What made you do something so stupid?!"

The peachy cream cub looked down with her ears pinned. "I'm sorry mom."

The dark cream lioness sighed before nuzzling her daughter. "I'm glad you are alright."

Mheetu went back into the cave and laid down. He was fully prepared to go to sleep but Simba, still weigh heavy on his mind. Before he closed his eyes, he felt someone poke him. He looked up to stare into a pair of bright orange eyes. He squealed before tackling the golden cub.

"Oh Simba! I was so worried!"

Simba laughed before the two sat up. "I'm glad to know you were."

Mheetu blushed before looking away. Simba sighed before lying by the light cream cub side. Mheetu smiled lightly before lying his head between his paws.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you."

Simba smiled before he gave Mheetu a confused look. But the light cream cub was sound asleep. Simba sighed before lying his head down and closing his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:Asaf; He'll realize something is up later. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; I had put those things in there to lead to the big blow. As well as Mheetu's life during Scar's rule. As for Waya, you have to wait and see. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; All I'm going to say is that it's going to be complicated. **

**ThatTexaskid; You have no idea what is about to take place. **

**Here's the next chapter, in advance I'm sorry for tears. **

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leaveI wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Mheetu woke with a small yawn. The light cream cub automatically felt something was off. He moved his stormy blue eyes to his side to see it was empty. A frown crept across his face. Normally Simba would wake him. Before he could think further a low roar reached his ears. He moved his gaze towards the cave entrance to see it was nighttime. With a gasped Mheetu jumped up and ran out of the nursery cave. _How the hell did I sleep over? _

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me**_

Mheetu ran towards the edge to see the pride gathered as Scar sat on a ledge speaking on the verge of tears. He could clearly hear from where he stood.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live... For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne."

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

Mheetu's world just shattered. Simba's dead. Mufasa, his only father figure was gone. But strange as it was the light cream cub was more devastated by Simba's death. He closed his eyes as tears fell freely down his face. His best friend was gone. How was he so pose to wake up every day and see him. Mheetu couldn't hold his weight and collapsed where he stood. Tears steaming down his face and his body rocked violently as he sobbed uncontrollably.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with meI've been alone all along**_

_-TOAA-_

When Mheetu opened his eyes he felt terrible. His head hurt and his eyes were sore. A sigh of relief caused him to look up to see Scar smiling down at him.

"I'm glad you're awake. You had us worried."

Mheetu closed his eyes as a terrible amount of pain shot through his head. "What happened?"

Scar frowned before nuzzling the light cream cub. "Why I found you unconscious outside the cave."

Mheetu snapped his eyes open, ignoring the pain as tears threatened to fall. "I wasn't dreaming? Mufasa and Simba are really gone?"

Scar sighed as a few tears fell. "I'm afraid so my dear prince."

Mheetu looked up at the orange brown lion in confusion. "Prince? But last night you said that you're the new king."

Scar nodded before standing and heading towards the cave entrance. "Yes. But...you're still a prince. As your my royal command."

Mheetu sat where he was with a even more confused look. Scar smiled before explaining.

"Ruling a kingdom is very stressful. I am going to need you to help."

Mheetu to be honest was speechless. Him help rule a kingdom? But then again wasn't he going to help Simba rule when he became king?

"Besides Mufasa and Simba would want it that way."

Mheetu looked up and nodded. "For Simba...and Mufasa."

Scar noticed that he said Simba first. Had he fallen for his deceased nephew? He smirked knowing time will tell. "Don't worry about the hyenas. They are loyal to me and you."

Mheetu felt stiffed. Hyenas? But didn't they almost kill Simba and Nala. He looked up with fearful eyes. "Scar...uh King Scar they almost kill Simba and my sister last night."

Scar frowned before sighing. "I heard. But be honest wouldn't you try and protect your home from intruders?"

Mheetu flickered his ears as his tail sway side to side, before he slowly nodded. "I guess."

Scar smiled before turning and continuing out of cave. "Good. Now come, we have to present you to the kingdom."

Mheetu took a deep breath before standing and followed his adopted uncle into the waiting sun light.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: ThatTexaskid; Scar won't try anything yet. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; I had a little trouble finding what song to put in the chapter. After searching I came down to two songs. What Hurts The Most and My Immortal. I decided on my immortal because I thought it would fit. But yeah Mheetu has one heck of a life coming up.**

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Not yet. **

**Asaf; Not actually. He's going to go on what Mufasa said before he died. As for Scar, he basically thinks with in time he'll know because Mheetu will realize his feelings and most likely confined in one of his friends if not Sarafina or him. **

Kali sat by his family as the pride and animals gathered. Scar had Zazu bring the animals because he had a special announcement. The rusty brown lion grinned. He knew that Scar was going to make him his second command. He and Scar would rule and he will have whatever he wanted. Sarabi looked out of place as she sat by Sarafina. Nala sat in between her mother's paws with a out of place look as well. Just last night they found out that their beloved king and prince are dead. They hope no bad news will come today from their new king. Sarafina on the other hand was petrified. She hasn't seen Mheetu since Scar found him unconscious outside the main cave. The dark cream lioness was knocked out of her thoughts by the greeting roar of the king.

"Today is a glorious day for the future of my kingdom. Today I announced my adopted nephew as Prince Command. He will have every right as me and you will obey. You are dismissed."

The animals bowed to the new king and the prince command. Before going their own way. Kali growled before charging up the rocky slope. Scar rolled his eyes before looking at Mheetu.

"Why don't you go play. Start your new job as Prince Command."

Mheetu looked from the orange brown lion to the approaching rusty brown lion. "Uncle Scar?"

Scar beamed when he addressed him as uncle. "Yes my prince?"

"Is that lion my birth father?"

Scar moved his green eyes from the light cream cub to the growling lion. "Yes. My prince he is your father. The lion that disowned you."

Mheetu nodded before standing and heading down the slope but not before giving his father a nasty glare. Kali watched his son go before turning his stormy blue eyes on Scar.

"You choose my brat over me?!"

Scar scoffed. "Your brat? Last time I checked my brother was his father. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do."

Kali growled as he watched Scar head in the main cave. He'll prove he's worthy just wait. With a snarl he head into the savannah to think of a plan.

-TOAA-

A few weeks has past since Mheetu was declared Prince Command. He was enjoying a relaxing nap under a small acacia tree when a terrifying scream caused him to jump up. Without another thought he ran towards the screaming. The light cream cub jumped through a bush where he stood frozen. There lying in a puddle of their own blood was Dario and Shane. Sitting not far was Kali cleaning the blood off his claws. Mheetu gasped before slowly backing up in the bush. He watched from behind the leaves as his father lied to Amani and another lioness about a leopard.

"I'm truly sorry."

Out of being devastated the rusty brown lioness fell on her brother and cried. Kali smiled before nuzzling his sister. Mheetu glared at his father. Silently promising that he will pay. Turning around he ran off towards the direction of cubs hang out. Soon as he round the corner he was pounced on from the side.

"Mheetu!"

After clearing his vision he looked up to see Waya. The pale tannish brown cub smiled brightly before stepping to the side.

"We really miss you."

Mheetu sat up and brushed off the dirt before looking at the rest of the cubs approaching. Tama and Zira walked over with uninterest in their eyes.

"I don't know why. He's nothing important." Zira sneered.

Tama rolled her golden eyes. "I beg to differ. He's really important now."

Mheetu gagged at the flirty look the creamy orange cub was giving. Not noticing the dirty glare that Waya was giving Tama. Nala cleared her throat, causing the cubs to look at her.

"Come on. We should play before we have to go in."

The group nodded in agreement before laughing and running around. Enjoying their cubhood while it last.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover; He will try but won't succeed. **

**ThatTexaskid; You should see them when they're older. **

**In this chapter is a surprise union. It won't mean anything, just a heads up. **

The sun had just started to rise when a teen Mheetu walked out of a cave. A soft breeze blew through his growing dark brown mane. His stormy blue eyes scanned the area at the little amount of animals of his shared kingdom. With a deep breath he started his rounds. The cool air gave a chill but he was used to it. The pride lands were going through a drought. No thanks to Scar and those damn hyenas. They don't listen to no one, not even Scar. Because of them bubbling idiots over hunting, the herds are moving out. But as he walked through the dry grass, something is more important than a dying kingdom. Nala. The peachy cream teen lioness had disappeared late last night and had not returned. Sarafina is going crazy about her missing daughter. After the deaths of Dario and Shane, the lionesses couldn't be to careful. He snarled at the thought. If Kali had laid a paw on her, there will be hell to pay.

Mheetu shook his head before continuing his search. He had headed towards the direction of the clearing where Simba found him a year ago. Maybe she was there, the clearing wasn't like it was before...Simba and Mufasa's death. But he still goes for a clear mind when things get overwhelmed. As he was passing the gorge on the south side, his ears flickered at the sound of quiet sobbing. Mheetu ran to the edge to see Nala lying under a broken tree branch, crying her aquamarine eyes out.

"Nala!"

The peachy cream female didn't respond which caused worry and concern to flare up. Without another thought the light cream teen leaped off the edge and slid down. Nicely landed on his lighter colour paws. Not even bothered to catch his breath he ran straight for his adopted sister and friend.

"Nala..."

Nala sobbed before opening her eyes and looked up. "Mheetu...what are you doing here?"

Mheetu sighed heavily before nuzzling the slightly older lioness. "You didn't come home last night. Mom and everyone was worried." he scanned the gorge floor in confusion before looking back at Nala. "What made you come down here?"

Nala looked towards the broken branch. Two small light blue flowers grew. "Do you know what today is?"

Was that a trick question? That's all he could think about was Simba. He tries to forget and maybe it wouldn't hurt. It didn't work, Simba has been on his mind every single day. He's on the verge of calling himself gay. He knows the pain in his heart is because he loves him but he can't say since he has never been with a lioness. But little did he know, that was about to change.

"Of course I know."

It's no secret that Nala had had feelings for Simba as well. So he kept his own feelings to himself.

"I can't stop thinking about him. We were going to be mates."

Tears began to fall and pulled on Mheetu's heartstrings. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her. Nala sighed as she nuzzled back, she pulled away with a smile.

"Mheetu...can you take the pain away?"

Mheetu felt sweat cling to his fur as he realized her question. But than if he do he'll figure out if he's gay or not. Smiling as loving he can get he nuzzled her with a purr. Mheetu brought his lips to Nala's ear and snarled seductively. "Are you sure? There's no turning back."

Nala growled before lifting her body up, causing Mheetu to growl. If Mheetu was sweating before, it was nothing compared to him sweating now as he got lost in a web of lust and desire.

_-TOAA-_

A young adult Kyrain walked out of his family's cave with a glum look. He was to go back to Pride Lands and try to court his bethroled. He sighed heavily, he has not seen Amira since he lost that fight.

"Still dwelling on the past, big brother?"

Kyrain growled lowly before looking at his pale beige teen sister. "Jenell, not now."

Jenell rolled her brown eyes. "Well mom said that I can come with you."

Kyrain growled before standing and heading towards the border. "Whatever Jenell. Don't get in my way."

Jenell sighed heavily before standing as well and followed her brother. Hoping that she made the right decision of going.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover; You just have to wait and see. **

**Asaf; Yeah I agree it was. But there's more unexpected surprises to come. **

**ThatTexaskid; Don't be too surprised. Because in all he mated with three lionesses. Now you have to figure out the last two. **

Nala awoke feeling quite different than any other time. As her awareness kicked in her head started to hurt but not like her reign area. She moved her aquamarine eyes to the body that laid by her side.

"No...no...no!"

Mheetu started to move before he blinked his eyes open to see a very stressed out Nala looking down at him for a few feet away.

"Nala..."

The peachy cream teen raised a colorless paw and shook her head. "Mheetu...we did a mistake. I'm sorry but you're my brother..."

Mheetu frowned at that. "I'm not sure if to be offended but I think we've passed the sibling line."

Nala gasped before narrowing her pretty eyes. "Mheetu..."

The light cream teen lion shook his head with a growl. "You're not the only one who loves Simba! I do too and I'm not talking about brothers or friends! I only agreed to mating with you to see if I was gay and...to make you feel better."

Nala's eyes widen as she took everything in. "You're in love with Simba?"

Mheetu nodded and looked down. Tears started to fall down his face. "I know he'll never return the feelings if he was alive. With you and him being bethroled."

Nala pinned her ears against her head. "I'm sorry...I didn't know."

Mheetu didn't respond. He shook his head and ran off. Nala sighed deeply before looking at the cloud covered sky.

"What have I done?"

_-TOAA-_

Jenell sighed as she walked through the Pride Lands. The grass was dying out but that was the least of her problem. Like she thought, Kyrain and Amira reunited and left her to wonder by herself. She should go home...

But the pale beige teen lioness was knocked out of her thoughts by someone running into her. She shook her head and looked up to look into a pair of dazzling stormy blue eyes.

"I'm soooo sorry."

Jenell stood and faced the light cream male. "It's okay. I'm Jenell by the way."

"Mheetu."

Jenell's eyes widen. "Your Lyloki's son?"

Mheetu looked at the pale beige female in confusion. "How do you know my mother?"

Jenell smiled lightly at the memories. "She was a member of my uncle's pride and she used to cubsit me. She was like a second mother."

Mheetu seemed to brighten up a bit. "Mom always had a golden heart. Um what are you doing here?"

Jenell laughed lightly before smiling. "I'm with my brother...Kyrain. He's here to court his future queen."

Mheetu chuckled lightly. "No need to worry about that. Auntie Amira has been thinking about him none stop."

Jenell giggled in response. "Um..is it possible for a little tour? I heard from your pride and some animals that you're a prince command."

Mheetu chuckled again as he ran a paw through his mane. "It's basically being king under the title of prince."

Jenell laughed lightly. "Well your highness..."

Mheetu laughed feeling a rare of happiness swell. "It will be a pleasure."

-TOAA-

It's been a few weeks since Prince Kyrain and Amira reunited. The future queen of the Grasslands and the would of been future queen had some how bounded over those weeks. It was high in the afternoon when the two lionesses were heading towards a little water hole. Most of the pride stay away since they didn't want to be bothered by the crazy monkey that lives nearby. The walk was a quiet one till the golden lioness decided to speak.

"I'm worried about Mheetu. He's been quite distant lately."

Nala looked away from said lion's aunt. She knew that Mheetu felt some type of way about them mating. After all...he's so pose to be gay. The two had made it to the water hole. The water wasn't as clear as the one she and her friends used to play by. But it quenches your thirst and that's what Nala is more interested in. Some how the teen had been very thirsty lately and had been feeling sick. Her eyes widen at the thought of being sick before she gagged. With a quick turn Nala ran to a nearby bush and throw up till her stomach and throat hurt.

"Nala, are you alright?"

Nala took deep breaths before looking at the older lioness with blurry eyes. "I don't feel to good."

Amira's ears flickered before she looked towards the large baobab tree not far away. Sighing the golden lioness looked at the peachy cream teen.

"I'm going to see Rafiki. You should come with me."

Nala took a deep breath as she weighed her options. Sighing heavily the peachy cream teen female agreeed. With a small nod of her head, Amira headed for the baobab tree with Nala following close behind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:ThatTexaskid; Nala will feel bad but she and Mheetu will get through it. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yes she is but it will work out when Simba returns. **

Amira and Nala walked across the dry grass towards the baobab tree. With a deep breath Amira took a lighter colour paw and scratched on the bark three times. Rustling from the top of the tree caused the two lionesses to look up. Poking his head out of the lushy leaves was the royal Sherman.

"Ah. Princess Amira of the Grasslands and young Nala. What can Rafiki do for you?"

Amira flickered her ears before sighing. "We came for a check up."

Rafiki smiled before jumping down and landed in front of the two lionesses. "It would be my pleasure. Who's going first?"

The young golden lioness took a step forward. "I will."

Rafiki smiled before motioning for the golden lioness to lay down. Amira nodded before lying down. Rafiki quickly started to roam his hands across Amira's body before he stopped at a small bump.

"Is everything alright, Sherman Rafiki?"

Rafiki laughed his joyful laugh. "Nothing wrong at all. You and his future highness were happy to see each other. No?"

Amira blushed as Nala giggled. But the golden lioness' golden eyes widen when she realized the Sherman's words. "I'm pregnant?"

Rafiki nodded with a smile before heading over to Nala and had her lay down. Before roaming his hands across her young body.

"I can't wait to tell Kyrian..." but the golden lioness frowned at the glum look on the baboon's face. "Is everything alright, Rafiki?"

Rafiki sighed before looking at both lionesses who were looking with concern and worry in their eyes. "Young Nala is pregnant as well."

Nala's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she screamed. "What?! How can this happen...no!"

Amira walked over and placed a paw on the younger lioness'."Do you know who the father is?"

Nala pinned her ears and sighed. "Mheetu..."

_-TOAA-_

Mheetu hid behind a bush watching his father. The rusty brown lion was in the middle of courting a teen Zira. The pale tan teen giggled as Kali threw a few flirts her way. He watched as her smiling face began to gag before she turned and threw up. Mheetu scrunched her nose in disgust before he turned to come nose to nose with Nala.

"Laya? What are you doing here?"

Nala sighed before looking down as her ears pinned against her head. "Mheetu this is not easy to say but I'm pregnant."

Mheetu couldn't believe his ears. He was a father. That was the last thing on his mind. But something told him to look at his father. The rusty brown lion smiled creepily before nuzzling the younger lioness. Mheetu flickered his ears as his father began to speak.

"You're pregnant with Scar's cub?"

Zira nodded and nuzzled the older lion. "But...after I give birth to his heir I'm yours."

Kali grinned before nuzzling Zira who gladly returned the affection. Mheetu growled at his father. He remembered what he done not only to his cousin and friend but to him. With a sigh he looked at Nala, his mind made up.

"I know that I'm the last lion you wanted to have cubs with. But I'll promise to be there for you and the cub as much as I can."

Nala smiled gratefully before nuzzling her friend. "I'm grateful. I should go tell mother and the pride."

Mheetu glanced at his father and snarled before smiling at Nala. "Let's tell them together."

Nala smiled lightly before heading towards the pride's cave with Mheetu at her side. The walk towards the cave was quiet and nerve wrecking. Mheetu was about to say something when Sarafina walked over.

"I heard from Amira. How can you two be so reckless. You don't even love one another."

Nala looked away as Mheetu sighed deeply. "I'm glad my aunt told you but you're wrong. I love Nala. Not as a mate but I love her. After all she's my best friend."

Nala smiled lightly before nuzzling the younger lion as Sarafina sighed. "As I'm upset there's nothing we can do but wait it out."

Mheetu was about to say something when a broken sob reached his ears. He looked and seen Jenell looking at him with tears in her brown eyes before she turned and fleed. Mheetu sighed before running after the pale beige female.

-TOAA-

Scar paced outside the his cave. Mheetu watched but wasn't interested. He's more worried about his aunt and Nala. They were getting closer to their due dates. He shook his head and looked towards the frustrated orange brown lion. Scar has been waiting for the perfect time to act. He hasn't found the right time but he'll act on getting Mheetu when his cub is born. That way Mheetu would have no choice but to agree. That is if he doesn't follow in Kali's pawprints.

"Your highness..."

Mheetu and Scar looked towards the cave to see a whitish lioness. Her teal eyes full of concern. For she's worried about her grandcub.

"Is my heir here?"

The lioness bowed her before Scar stormed into the cave. Mheetu sighed before nuzzling the older lioness.

"Azuri, is everything alright?"

Azuri sighed deeply before looking towards the cave entrance and back at the light cream teen. "My daughter has given birth to a golden cub. But he looks more like Ahadi then anything."

Mheetu looked towards the cave entrance to see Scar stormed out. He was growling in frustration. Mheetu walked in the cave to see Zira bathing a golden cub.

"He's handsome, Zira. What's his name?"

Zira casted her red eyes up before looking at her nursing son. "Kijani."

Mheetu looked at the golden cub and couldn't wait to see his cub. He smiled at the thought, he'll be the best father and put Kali to shame.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Asaf; Yeah Nala is knocked up. You can say anything Jenell has a crush. As for Scar wanting Mheetu. You'll have to wait and see. For Mheetu not telling anyone about his father's murders. He's waiting for the right time to enact his revenge.**

**Kate; I already have a name but thanks for reviewing. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover and ThatTexaskid; That's half of it. Wait to you see who else he sired. **

Time went on and it was time for Amira to go in labor. But it was different, Nala had also went into labor. Mheetu sat outside of the cave where Nala and Amira were in as Kyrain paced. Mheetu moved his stormy blue eyes from the cave to his pacing uncle in law. He was about to give the older lion words of comfort when a clearing of a throat made the teen light cream lion looked to see Jenell looking at him.

"Can we talk?"

Mheetu looked back towards the cave where Sarabi walked over with a small smile. "Go. I'll roar when she's done."

Mheetu smiled gratefully before standing and walking away with Jenell following. The two walked out of earshot before the pale beige teen sighed.

"Mheetu..."

Mheetu closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Jenell before you say anything I have something to say. I...I never meant to hurt you but I just don't feel nothing towards you."

Jenell gasped as she took in the words. "You're not interested in me?"

Mheetu shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to see if I'm not something but in the end I'm only fooling my self."

Jenell looked hard before looking down with her ears pinned. "You mean gay?"

Mheetu was looking away but snapped his head towards the pale beige lioness. "What do you mean?"

Jenell sighed heavily before looking up. "You may not noticed but you have been giving King Scar longing looks."

Mheetu gasped as his eyes widen. Had he been giving Scar looks. Scar is lazy and doesn't do anything to help his kingdom. No wonder there's a drought. But on the other side of things, Scar is a lion. He don't have as much muscle as Mufasa or what Simba most likely would have. But Scar is charming in his own way and it has been pulling him. He shook his head before looking at Jenell, he talk to Scar later. Clearing his throat he decided to change the subject.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Jenell took a deep breath. "Oh that...well you see...I'm pregnant."

Mheetu's eyes widen as his jaw dropped. He shook his head and sighed before smiling lightly. "I'll be there. For you and our cub."

Jenell smiled lightly before giving the light cream male a small nuzzle. A loud roar erupted, causing the two to look towards the cave. Sharing a the two ran off full speed.

_-TOAA-_

Mheetu gulped as he walked in the cave. He was excited but more than anything he was nervous. He didn't want to repeat history like his father. No, he wanted to be a father like Mufasa was to him and Simba.

"Mhewy..."

Mheetu smiled lightly at the nickname that he hasn't heard in a long time. With a deep breath he headed towards the peachy cream teen. Once he stood in front of her, Nala removed her colorless paws to reveal a small light cream cub. A smile found his way across Mheetu's muzzle. The cub was a spitting image of himself.

"Boy or girl?"

Nala couldn't help the love that poured from her being and nuzzled the cub with a loving purr. "A healthy baby boy. I thought you would want to name him."

Mheetu sat and looked at his son. He remembered a story his mother used to tell. About a lion named Hal, he was a selfless lion and put everyone before him. He looked up at the awaiting female. "What do you think about Hal?"

Nala rolled the name around before smiling. "Hal, it is."

"Mheetu."

Mheetu nuzzled his son and friend before heading towards his aunt. The golden lioness smiled brightly at her nephew before casting her golden eyes to her side where a light beige cub was nursing.

"Auntie Amira, he's handsome. What's his name?"

Amira nuzzled her son before nuzzling her nephew. "Justin."

Mheetu nodded before nuzzling his cousin who had blinked his eyes open and looked up with brown orbs. His ears flickered as yawns filled them. Mheetu smiled before standing and heading towards the cave entrance.

"I'll check on you four later."

Nala and Amira nodded before tending to their sons. Mheetu smiled before it faded as his eyes landed on Pride Rock. Making sure no one was looking, the prince command made his way towards Scar's cave. But the young male wasn't expecting a pair of stormy blue eyes watching as a sickening grin formed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah he has one more lioness to knock up. For little Hal, you have to wait and see. **

**ThatTexaskid; I'm glad you like Justin. **

**Asaf; Yeah he's drawn to Scar for now. **

**I have some voice actors for some of my OCs. **

**Tress MacNeille; Daisy Duck from Mickey mouse clubhouse.-Jari. **

**Chazz Palminteri; Buster from Lady and the Tramp 2.-Kali. **

**Darcy Rose Byrnes; Princess Amber from Sofia the first.-Jenell and Waya. **

**Jeremy Renner; Hawkeye from The Avengers.-Kyrain.**

**Scarlett Johansson; Black Widow and Lucy.-Amira. **

**Larry Roberts;Tramp from the first Lady and the Tramp.-Mheetu. **

**Ariel Winter; Sofia from Sofia the first.-Lyloki and Loki.**

**Chloe Bennett; Skye from Agents of SHIELD.-Talia. **

**Tom Hiddleston; Loki-Kijani. **

**Chris Evans; Captain America.-Hal.**

**Justin Long; Patchi from Walking With Dinosaurs or Humphrey from Alpha and Omega.-Justin. **

With a deep breath Mheetu entered the cave to see Scar lying freely on the royal platform. The light cream teen cleared his throat which caught the orange brown king's attention. Scar's green eyes glistened as a formed.

"Ah. My prince, what can I do for you?"

Mheetu sighed before sitting and wrapping his tail around him. "I need your help with something."

"What do you need?"

Mheetu took a deep breath before explaining. "I just realized that I have been in love with Simba and now I have gotten two lionesses pregnant."

Scar smiled as he stood. He has been waiting for this moment to come. But he knows if things go sour, he'll have to use his original plan.

"Well that is certainly messy...but what can I do?"

Mheetu sighed heavily as a bright red blush crepted up. "Well you see...I was wondering what it was like to be with a...male."

A pleased smile formed as Scar began to stalk around the young male. "I'm glad you came."

Mheetu stood as he watched Scar walk in slow circles around him. "You are?"

Scar smiled, showing off his teeth. "You see as king I have certain needs. You my prince, as Prince Command you are in title to fulfill those needs."

Mheetu gulped as he realized what Scar means. "Well...um what if I don't..."

The orange brown lion laughed before he smiled. "Then you say goodbye to your cub and I'll have Nala instead."

Mheetu's eyes widen before he growled as his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare?!"

Scar shook his head with a laugh before his features turned sinister. "Mheetu...I'm capable of doing anything. Don't cross me."

The eerie sound of laughter caused Mheetu to look towards the cave entrance to see Scar's trusted hyenas. Scar smirked before moving in closer.

"What would it be?"

Mheetu shivered from Scar's breath in his ear. "And you'll leave my son and Nala alone?"

Scar smirked before licking the lighter pelted male across the cheek. "My royal promise."

Mheetu sighed before lying down and closed his eyes. Scar smiled evily before taking what he he wanted.

_-TOAA-_

A cool breeze blew through his dark brown mane as he made his rounds. A young adult Mheetu looked around in complete disgust. The herds had gone down, dangerously low. He don't blame them, the hyenas have gotten worst. Talks of rebellion went up but nothing can be done. Everyone was too malnourished to do anything. He sighed heavily. He would overthrow Scar but he can't. Not when Hal and his unborn cub could be in danger. To be honest the only way to get things normal is to get help. Mheetu looked up to the grey sky and sighed. With a deep breath he turned and headed back towards Pride Rock.

As he got closer the sound of shouting reached his ears. Confused he picked up the pace to see all the pride standing around with their heads low. His ears flickered as the shouting got clearer. His stormy blue eyesnarrowed when he seen his father standing in front of Zira growling, under a nearby tree.

"Dad!"

His gaze softened as he turned to see his light cream son run over. The light cream lion frowned at the fear in his son's light blue eyes. "Hal, what's wrong?"

Hal looked towards the tree where Kali was still shouting at Zira. "Dad who's that scary lion yelling at ?"

Mheetu sighed heavily before nuzzling his son. "I'm afraid to say that's your grandfather. Now go to your mother and grandmother."

Hal nodded and nuzzled his father's legs before scampering off towards Nala and Sarafina. Mheetu watched his four month old cub reach Nala before focusing on his father. With a snarl he head over to the rusty brown lion, _it's time to end this. _

"But Kali...he's your son..."

Kali snarled at the young pale tan lioness. "That weak, pathetic stench is not my son!"

Zira was on the verge of tears as she clutched her son closer. "He'll grow..."

Kali growled as drool dripped. "That stink will forever be weak!"

"What's going on here?"

Kali and Zira looked to see Mheetu glaring daggers at the rusty brown lion. Zira was going to say something when Kali cut her off.

"None of your concern! You little tramp!"

Mheetu wasn't fazed by the name calling. Not when he has so much on him. Instead he looked at Zira. "Did you give birth to his cub?"

Zira slowly nodded causing Kali to growled at her. Mheetu stepped between his father and Zira and growled at his father.

"You heard her! That cub is my brother, so it does concern me!"

Kali snarled, his teeth bared. "You little rock warmer! I'll teach you!"

Kali pounced but Mheetu ducked. The pride gasped, not sure where this fight will go. Mheetu and Kali were circling each other, growling. Both of them were crouched low, ready to spring at any moment, and Kali took the opportunity. He lunged towards his son, his claws extended and his fangs showing. Mheetu barely dodged his lunge, and made note of how his paws slid. Mheetu turned and swung claws at him, catching him on his already scarred eye. Before he could retaliate, Mheetu was out of reach and crouched low again. Blood flowed from his wounded eye down his rusty brown face. He lunged again, and this time Mheetu was not fast enough to get away. His claws caught the light cream lion's shoulder and they went tumbling backwards. Mheetu managed to swung out a paw and caught him on the side, while he raked his claws down his flank. Mheetu used his back legs to flip him over his head. Kali hit the ground with a grunt of pain. Mheetu struggled to push himself to his paws. Kali rolled onto his stomach and crouched low, his eyes narrowed in determination. Mheetu could feel the warmth of blood running down his side. Kali shot forward, catching his second oldest son off guard, and sunk his teeth into the younger lion's wounded shoulder. The light cream lion roared in pain and slammed his paw into the side of his father's head as hard as he could. Kali pulled back, dazed from his son's blow. Mheetu took the opportunity, he jumped forward, catching his chest under his lighter colour paws and they were rolling backwards. Mheetu decied to use Nala's trick. Mheetu pressed into his throat, both of their breaths coming out in uneven gasps. His shoulder stung like nothing he had even felt, but the young lion kept his stance firm. Their eyes met and Mheetu didn't his off his father's.

"It's time for justice!" Mheetu roared.

"What's going on here?"

Mheetu looked up and seen Scar with his horde of hyenas. "King Scar, justice must be served!"

Scar continued to stand his green never leaving the younger lion. "What has he done?"

Mheetu growled at his father his claws slightly digging into the rusty brown lion. "Just after you tilted me Prince command, I witnessed something gruesome. My father murdered young Dario and Shane."

Everyone gasped as Amani stepped up. "Dear are you sure?"

Kali growled deadly before laughing. "Yes! I killed them! In the name of King Scar!"

Scar looked at his old friend with coldness in his green eyes before looking at his adopted nephew. "What do you suggest, Prince Command?"

Mheetu snarled down at the lion under him but stopped when whimpering reached his ears. He looked to the side where the pride stood. Hal, Justin looked at him with fearful eyes as they sat between their mother's paws. Kijani was in between his grandmother's paws shaking lightly. A heavily pregnant Jenell looked on fear in her eyes as well. Mheetu than looked at Waya, the pale tannish brown lioness had a unreadable expression. Mheetu closed his eyes and sighed. What have I become?

"Whatever you please, my king."

His voice was full of venom. He'll never forget or forget what happened. Scar nodded before looking at his hyenas. Before he could say anything Waya sprinted from her spot with bared teeth. With claws bared she pounced, knocking Mheetu to the side. With a snarl she latched on the rusty brown lion's throat, till his eyes closed and his heart stopped beating. She lifted up with blood dripping from her muzzle. Her eyes widen as she realized what she done with a small sob she ran off.

Scar snorted before roaring. "Clear out! Justice has been served!"

Mheetu sat up and glanced around and seen Sarabi and Sarafina comforting his aunt. Who was grieving for his son that was murdered by her brother. Mheetu pinned his ears before looking where Waya. Taking another glance at the pride before running after the fleeing lioness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:ThatTexaskid; I'm glad you liked the chapter. As for Waya, she's Scar's daughter. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I agree. At least he's gone. **

**This is very important; Talia is a name of a angel and it means Dew of Heaven. Now without further ado here's chapter twenty one. **

Waya ran across her father's dry, dead land. Tears falling from her dark blue eyes, blurring her vision. The dry grass soon turned to cracked, barren land. The pale tannish brown lioness ran till she collapsed. She put her colorless paws over her head and cried. Why did she do that? She just totally blacked out...

Waya was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of someone growling. She removed her paws to see a pair of brown eyes narrowed at her.

"You stupid bitch! You killed my father!"

Waya looked from the dull brown lion to see a pale brown lioness approach, with a killing intent in her brown eyes. Waya was frozen stiffed. She couldn't fight a male and a full adult lioness. A loud roar erupted causing the three to look and see Mheetu charging towards them. Chumvi growled before running towards his brother. Before the brothers met, Jasiri pounced on her oldest brother and sent him to the ground.

"Chumvi, stop!"

The dull brown lion was about to attack when another roar was heard. Chumvi looked up to see Malka and Kula.

"What the hell you are doing here?!"

Malka growled at the dull brown lion. "That lioness is my future cub's mother. I will not let you harm her!"

Mheetu snarled at his older brother. "Leave. Because I doubt you can take all five of us!"

Chumvi growled before running off with Jari following. Mheetu sighed before looking at his friends and half sister.

"Thanks."

Kula smiled lightly as the pale orange lion nuzzled his friend. "I'm glad we were here."

Mheetu glanced at Waya and sighed. Malka noticed and nudged his friend. "If you ever need us...we'll be in the mountains."

Mheetu nodded and watched his sister leave with his friends. Sighing the light cream lion focused on the lioness nearby.

"Are you alright?"

Waya looked away and nodded. "I'm...sorry."

Mheetu sat by the distressed lioness. "Why did you do it?"

Waya sighed heavily before looking at the dark sky above. "Shane was my older half brother. When my mother left to see my great grandfather he wanted to stay with my grandmother. But he was my brother...his death took didn't only take a troll on me but my mother. Shane was the last piece of her true love that passed away. I was just a mistake..."

Mheetu frowned when he realized that was the reason why Ashanti passed away. Because the pain was to much. His ears flickered when he caught the last part. His frowned deepened.

"Waya, you are not a mistake. There's greatness within you. Be if it is not you, than your cub will do great things."

Waya smiled lightly at the slightly older lion. "You think so?"

Mheetu smiled and nodded but he could say something the young pale tannish brown lioness licked his cheek. Mheetu looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mheetu...I have a confession. I'm in love with you."

Mheetu gulped before pulling away. "I'm sorry...but I don't want to hurt you."

Waya smiled before nuzzling her head in the male's dark brown mane. "I know you have feelings for Simba. Your reaction was close to Sarabi and Nala. More than the others, actually. I know about you and my father but that doesn't mean nothing to me."

Mheetu in hale and exhaled as he kept his eyes on the king's daughter. "I'm honoured...but..."

Waya smiled and nuzzled the light cream lion with a purr. "Just once, please."

Mheetu looked into Waya's dark blue eyes and seen all the love for him. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes before nuzzling back.

_-TOAA-_

A loud roar echoed through the dry Pride Lands. Jenell had went in labor, the pride gathered around excited about the new birth. Mheetu sat outside the cave with Hal in between his paws.

"Dad?"

Mheetu moved his stormy blue eyes from the cave entrance to the light cream cub. "Yes, son."

"Will I be a good big brother?"

Mheetu nuzzled his son. "Of course you will. With Kijani and Justin helping, you'll be the best."

Hal beamed before running towards Nala, who was talking to Amira and Sarafina. Mheetu smiled before looking towards the cave when he heard his name being called. With a deep breath he stood up and entered. Lying in the back of the was Jenell bathing something in between her paws. The pale beige lioness smiled at her former lover before removing her paws to reveal two pale cream cubs. Mheetu gulped as he walked closer.

Jenell giggled before nuzzling her cubs. "Come on, they don't bite...yet."

Mheetu couldn't believe he made something so beautiful. Twins at that, he looked from his cubs to Jenell. "What are their names?"

Jenell nuzzled the cubs once more and smiled. "The oldest reminds me of her grandmother. So I was thinking Loki after your mother."

Mheetu smiled and nuzzled one of the pale cream cubs to have her blink a pair of golden eyes open. "I like it. What about the other one?"

Jenell nuzzled the last cub and smiled lovingly. "How about you name her?"

Mheetu looked at his youngest daughter and smiled. "How about Talia?"

Jenell smiled before nuzzling her daughter. "I love it."

Mheetu looked at his daughter and nuzzled her, causing her to open her eyes that mirrored his own. Mheetu smiled before looking towards the cave entrance.

"Boys, you can come in."

All at once the three male cubs fell in. Mheetu frowned when he noticed that one male cub wasn't there. Mheetu looked from the cave entrance to his son.

"Hal, where's your Uncle Nuka?"

Hal rolled his eyes. "Zira wouldn't let him come."

Mheetu sighed before leading the three male cubs towards his daughters. All the while feeling bad for his little brother. _Nuka is going to have a ruff life. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah the youngest daughter will be a complete daddy's girl. **

**Asaf; Simba will appear soon. Can you guess who's Mheetu and Waya's cub will be?**

**ThatTexaskid; That's what I said. Mheetu has really put his mark on the world or the Pride Lands. **

**Now here's what you have been waiting for. Enjoy. **

Mheetu walked through the completely dead pride lands. The herds had gone all the way. There wasn't a prey for miles and it was forbidden to leave. But on a sadly lighter note, the cubs were growing but without food... Mheetu shook his head, he didn't want to think about the out come. All the cubs mean a great deal to him and he will totally be crushed if anything happens to them. Mheetu sighed heavily, Waya is due any moment and there's no food for her to produce milk. With a snarl he turned and headed back towards Pride Rock. His cubs will not die.

The light cream lion was about to climb up the rocky slope when a shot reached his ears. His ears flickered as he realized the voice. Nala! Mheetu bolted up the slope and into the cave. His eyes widen at what he saw. Nala was being circled by Scar.

"Come Nala! It's written in the stars!"

Mheetu growled as he glared at the orange brown lion. He lied. He promised to leave Nala alone if he mated with him. He snarled to himself. How can he be so stupid. He closed his eyes and sighed. He knows what he has to do. With a loud roar the light cream lion charged, tackling the king.

"Mheetu!"

Mheetu looked over his shoulder and shouted. "Run!"

Nala nodded, fear clearly in her eyes before running out of the cave. Mheetu glared at Scar and growled.

"Consider our deal done!"

With a quick turn the light cream lion ran out of the cave. Mheetu managed to catch up to Nala.

"Nala...we have to leave."

Nala's eyes widen in shock. "But what about the cubs?"

Mheetu sighed heavily. "We have to go. The cubs is not of his concern. But if so, the pride can hold him off for awhile. So we have to go!"

Nala looked doubtful but sighed and ran off, following her former lover.

_-TOAA-_

Through the barren waste land of the Outlands, across the sizzling dessert was a lush jungle. Lying by a beautiful lake was a young golden lion. His orange eyes looking at his reflection in the clear water. His sighed before blowing some of his red mane out of his eyes. With another sigh he laid his head on his paws. It's nothing really interesting to do right now. With his two friends going hunting for lunch since he did it yesterday. Plus he wasn't really hungry. He had a half of zebra not long ago. So he figured by time he finished his nap his friends would be back. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. To snap them open not a minute later. His ears perked to catch what he heard when a loud scream soared through them.

"Help! She's going to eat me!"

Without another thought the golden lion jumped up and bolted towards the scream. He ran through shadow waters and through lush greenery. As he was running he faintly noticed one of his friends stuck under a root. With a roar he leapt over it to pounce at a surprised lioness. But the lioness soon regained her awareness and started fighting. He growled before fighting back.

"Get her! Go for the juggler!"

The golden lion rolled his eyes before pouncing on the lioness to have her kick him in the chest and flip him over before pinning him.

"Nala!"

The golden male shook his head. Nala? He hasn't heard that name in a long time. He looked up at the peachy cream lioness and seen those familiar aquamarine eyes.

"Nala?"

The lioness looked at him with confused eyes as she stopped snarling before backing away. The golden lion sat up to see a light cream lion standing by the lioness. His orange eyes quickly looked over the male, in case a fight break out. He needs to know what he's going against. The young male had light cream fur, he was pretty muscular, like himself. His head was crowned with a handsomely dark brown mane. His mane was in a gentleman bad-boy style. The tuff was combed out, where bangs falling nicely above his eyes. There are some string of bangs behind and in front of his ears. The golden lion moved to the light cream lion's stormy blue eyes and gasped.

"Mheetu?"

Now the light cream lion and the peachy cream lioness shared twin looks of confusion. Before they looked back at the golden lion with a unreadable expression as they both asked the same question.

"Who are you?"

The golden lion took a step forward with a small smile. "It's me...Simba."

The two light pelted felines was tooken back. Simba? They thought he was dead but as they thought about it there wasn't any body found. The light cream lion took a moment to look the golden lion over. He remembers the soft bright golden that he had once cuddled up with. Those intense orange eyes and lush red mane that crowned his head handsomely with a few bangs falling on the sides. Mheetu's eyes widen before a smile formed.

"Simba!"

The golden lion smiled brightly before running over and head bump his light cream friend. Nala realized with a smile that this was the lion she was in love with. The three jumped around, laughing and asking questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"Us? What are you doing here?"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?"

Simba and his two friends looked down at the pale brown meerkat. Simba rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Timon, these are Mheetu and Nala. They're my best friends."

Timon looked thoroughly confused. "Friends?!"

Simba nodded before looking at the red warthog stuck under the tree root. "Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here."

Pumbaa gets himself unstuck and walks over the group, by Timon.

"Guys, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala and Mheetu.

Pumbaa dipped his head with a smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Nala and Mheetu smiled before nodding their heads. "The pleasure's all ours."

Timon shook his head and raised his paws. "How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know them. They knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

Simba shook his head with a small smile. "Relax, Timon."

Nala looked from the meerkat and smiled at Simba. "Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?"

Mheetu frowned as his ears pinned. He can clearly see the love in both of their eyes. Turning around with his head low, with one last look at Simba he walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:ThatTexaskid and TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah I feel bad for him too but Mheetu's sorrow has only begun. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; Yes so much as happened and we're not even done. **

**I'm sure you can figure out who is Mheetu's last cub in this chapter. Enjoy.**

"Where can they be?"

Waya watched the dark cream lioness pace with worry in her light green eyes. Sarabi smiled lightly before nuzzling her friend.

"I'm sure they're alright. Who knows they probably went to find help."

Sarafina sighed as tears fell. Hal, Loki and Talia walked over to their grandmother and nuzzled her. Waya smiled lightly before a sharp pain shot through her body. Grimacing the pale tannish brown lioness slowly stood and left them. Not knowing that a pair of stormy blue eyes seen her go and followed. Waya walked over to her private cave and laid down. Talia followed the in labor lioness but did not enter. The pale cream cub watched as Waya went through alot of pain before a small bundle was between her paws. Waya smiled lightly at the cub she and Mheetu made. The cub, her son had dark brown fur. A small darker brown tuff on his head. A loving smile formed as she gazed at her son. She never thought she could love as much as she does her son this quick. She gave her brown cub a nuzzle causing him to blink open a pair of emerald green eyes.

But her attention was soon focused on the cave entrance at the sound of approaching paws. Waya looked up to see Zira standing in her cave entrance. For the past couple of months Zira had become crazy about her father. A totally devoted follower. But the question is, what is she doing here.

"What can I do for you, Zira?"

The pale tan lioness smiled as she walked forward. "Hello princess. You can do for me by handing over that cub."

Waya's dark blue eyes narrowed as she snarled. "Never!"

Zira smiled evily before pouncing. Waya growled before leaping at the pale tan lioness. Causing the cub to fall out of her paws with a cry. Waya was already weak from giving birth so Zira had the upper hand and smacked the new mother across the head. Causing the pale tannish brown to stumble and fall. Zira snarled before latching on Waya's throat till her former step daughter went limp.

Zira chuckled darkly with a purr. "What a waste." she then turned her gleaming red eyes on the fussing brown cub. "Hush. hush my little one. Mommy's here."

With a quick movement, Zira picked the cub up and ran out of the cave. Talia watched Zira leave before running into the cave. Waya laid motionless with blood pouring out of her neck. Tears fell from Talia's eyes before she cuddled under one of Waya's paws. Silently promising to look after her brother wherever he would be. However Talia wasn't aware of a pair sad sapphire blue eyes watching before disappearing into grayness of the shadowlands.

-TOAA-

Mheetu walked across a open field with his head still low and his ears pinned. The light cream lion got to a hill where he slumped down and cried with his paws over his face. He shouldn't be upset, the possibility of Simba returning his feelings was zero to none. But it hurts...he didn't understand how much he loved Simba till he seen the love pour from their eyes. If Mheetu was a lioness he would want to have Simba's cubs. But instead he would love to be his mate and to be romantic active. The sound of someone pacing back and forth nearby caused the light cream lion to sit up and look to see Simba pacing with a scrawl on his handsome face.

"She's wrong, I can't go back. What would it prove?"

Mheetu's ears flickered before he walked over with a frown. "It will prove alot."

Simba stopped pacing and looked to see Mheetu. The golden lion smiled lightly before meeting his friend half way. "Where you run off to?"

Mheetu was not expecting that question. He thought that Simba would be too busy doing Nala to worry about him. Mheetu shook his head before looking at the lion he loves.

"No where, really. But...uh...what are you doing out here?"

Simba sighed before looking away. "Nala wants me to return...to take over the kingdom...but I can't."

Mheetu frowned before taking a step further. "Why not? I think you'll be a wonderful king."

Simba shook his head before looking at Mheetu with bright orange eyes. "You think so?"

Mheetu smiled lightly before nuzzling the red mane lion. "I know so."

Simba nuzzled back for a moment before pulling away with a sigh. "It won't change anything. You can't change the past." He looks up at the stars. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

Simba bows his head, choking back tears. Mheetu looked confused at Simba's rant. His fault? What could possibly be his fault? Before the light cream lion could ask his ears twitched at the sound of a African chant. Mheetu moved his stormy blue eyes towards the direction of the chant to see a baboon in a nearby tree. Mheetu looked back at Simba to see him walk away before lying down on a log over a pond. The chanting has finally gotten to the golden lion. Causing him to growl in annoyance.

"Come on, will you cut it out?"

Rafiki starts laughing, is doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby. "Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!"

Mheetu laughs along with Rafiki before following Simba as he starts walking away. Rafiki smiles andfollows.

"Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following me? Who are you?"

Rafiki jumps in front of Simba and Mheetu, then right in their face. "The question is: Whooo... are you?"

Simba was startled before sighing. "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure."

Mheetu frowned deeply, poor guy. What happened to make the joyous Simba like this

"Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret. Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!"

Mheetu smiled a little before chuckling a bit. Simba shook his head with a low growl. "Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"It means you are a baboon - and I'm not."

Simba rolls his eyes before walking away. "I think... you're a little confused."

Rafiki magically in front of Simba again. "Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are."

Mheetu feels his friend is aggravated and runs over to his side as the golden male speaks in a Irritated, sarcastic tone. "Oh, and I suppose you know?"

"Sure do; you're Mufasa's boy. ... Bye!"

Simba is surprised by this revelation. The golden lion shared a look with Mheetu before the two ran after the baboon. When they caught up. Rafiki is in a meditative lotus position on a rock.

"You knew our father?"

"Correction- I know your father."

Simba sighed heavily. "I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago."

Rafiki leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area. "Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on!"

Mheetu and Simba confused looks before running into the bush that Rafiki went into. The brothers has trouble keeping up due to their size.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!"

Rafiki is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of Simba and Mheetu, laughing hollowly and whooping. Simba and Mheetu struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki appears with his hand held up right into lion's faces.

"STOP!"

Rafiki motions to Simba near some reeds. He parts the reeds and points past them with his staff.

"Look down there."

Mheetu nuzzled the golden lion in a comforting manner before following him. Simba and Mheetu quietly and carefully works their way out. They looks over the edge and sees their reflection in a pool of water Simba first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at.

Simba sighs in disappointment. "That's not my father. That's just my reflection."

Rafiki shook his head. "Noo. Look harder." he motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Simba's reflection; they resolve into Mufasa's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard.

"You see, he lives in you."

Simba and Mheetu is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of Mufasa is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence.

Ghostly Mufasa speaks quietly at first. "Simba . . ."

"Father?" Simba asked with wide eyes.

"Simba, you have forgotten me."

Simba shook his in disagreement. "No. How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."

Mufasa's voice gravely roared across the sky. "Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king. Remember who you are."

Mufasa is disappearing rapidly into clouds. Simba runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image. Mheetu runs after him.

Simba pleated. "No. Please! Don't leave me."

"Remember..."

Simba is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where his father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Mheetu runs up just before Rafiki approaches.

"What was THAT?" the baboon laughs. "The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing."

Mheetu looked up at the stars as Rafiki spoke to Simba. "Ahhh. Change is good."

Simba sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long."

Mheetu turns his attention to Simba with a confused look, as Rafiki whacks Simba on the head with his staff.

"Oww! Jeez- What was that for?"

Rafiki laughs. "It doesn't matter; it's in the past!"

Simba groaned as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, but it still hurts."

Rafiki nodded. "Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it." He swings at Simba with his staff again. This time Simba ducks. "Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?"

Simba glared at the baboon. "First, I'm gonna take your stick." Simba grabs and tosses Rafiki's staff to the side.

Mheetu laughs as Rafiki runs after his staff. "No, no, no, no! Not the stick!"

As Rafiki picks up his staff, Simba starts running off. Mheetu looked back at the bend over Rafiki before running after Simba.

"Hey, where are you two going?"

Simba yelled over his shoulder with Mheetu running at his side. "We're going back!"

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!"

Rafiki laughs, hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his staff above his head, and a few shooting stars zing across the sky.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:Thanks so much for all the reviews, everyone. Here's the next chapter. **

Jenell laid outside the pride's cave under Pride Rock. Tears fell from her brown eyes as her oldest daughter laid in between her paws. The small pride that contains Sarabi and Mufasa's followers, sat or laid around with their heads low. With the youngest daughter of Mheetu missing, everyone is worried. Exspecaily since the hyenas are out of control. No telling what they would do if they came across a cub alone. The pale beige lioness' ears flickered as she sniffed up some tears before looking up to see a frowning Amira.

"Waya is missing as well. Perhaps Talia is with her."

Jenell sighed heavily before looking at her daughter in between her paws, who's looking at her with wide, fearful golden eyes. The pride's attention soon went to the side of Pride Rock to see Nala running over. A delighted look formed on Sarafina's face as she ran over and embraced her daughter.

"Oh Nala I was so worried! Where did you and Mheetu go?"

Nala sighed deeply before looking at everyone. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to get up Pride Rock!"

Before any one could ask further a loud roar echoed through the grey land. Causing the pride to stand in a alert.

_"Sarabi!"_

The dark beige lioness sighed before standing and heading towards the rocky slope. To have Sarafina block her path.

"Rabi wait!"

Sarabi gave the dark cream lioness a resurring nuzzle before sighing. "I have to go. If I don't...it will be worst than it already is."

Sarafina sighed before stepping aside before watching her friend round the corner. Sarabi walked through a line of hyenas. Some of them snap at her heels. She only glares disdainfully at them. Once at top she was greeted by a fuming Scar.

"Yes, Scar?"

Scar sneered before he began to pace. "Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job."

Sarabi took a deep breath before speaking as calmly as she could. "Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on."

The orange brown lion growled. "No. You're just not looking hard enough."

Sarabi sighed before speaking once again. "It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock."

The tyrant king glared at his former sister in law with snarl. "We're not going anywhere."

Sarabi's orange eyes widen in shock and horror. "Then you have sentenced us to death."

Scar walks off a bit with a not a care in the world. "Then so be it."

Sarabi glared at the older lion with a disgusted glare. "You can't do that."

Scar held his head proudly as he growled. "I'm the king. I can do whatever I want."

Sarabi snarled at her former brother in law and friend. "If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev -"

Scar snarls as hits Sarabi, knocking her to the ground.

-TOAA-

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!"

Simba and Mheetu had been watching from behind some of the rocks on Pride Rock. They were waiting for the right moment to enter when the moment came when Scar hit Sarabi. Sending the dark beige lioness across the ground. Mheetu growled along with Simba, the light cream lion thought of Sarabi as a third mother. Simba glared at his uncle before leaping out and ran to his mother with Mheetu following. Scar instantly mistaked the new lion as deceased brother and is completely frightened.

"Mufasa? No. You're dead."

Simba ignores him and nudge the down lioness. Sarabi opened her eyes and like Scar mistakes him as her Mufasa. "Mufasa?"

Simba sighed and shook his head. "No. It's me."

Sarabi looked in her mate's look a like's orange eyes to see her eyes. "Simba? You're alive?" the dark beige lioness frowned with confusion. "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm home."

Mheetu smiled lightly as mother and son nuzzle. Before growling as he glared at Scar.

Scar was just as confused. "Simba...?" then he came to realize his nephew was back. "Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you," giving the hyenas above him an angry look. "alive..."

On the word "alive," Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulp audibly and slink into the shadows. Simba glares at his uncle as he moved towards him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

Backing into a wall, Scar looks at the golden lion with fear in his eyes as he made different excuses. "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

Simba growled lowly. "...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar."

The orange brown lion nodded while waving a paw. "Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them?" Simba and Mheetu followed one of Scar's claws up to see the horde of hyenas on the rocks above. "They think I'M king."

Nala appears with the rest of the lionesses and Kyrain. Mheetu walks over and helps Kyrain with Sarabi. Nala glares at the older lion with a growl.

"Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king."

Simba turns from Nala and the pride to his uncle. "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight."

Scar sighed as he walked by Simba and over to the assembled pride. "Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

Simba growled at his uncle. "That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me."

Scar smiled before looking at the pride, mainly Mheetu and Sarabi. "Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

Nala looked from the tyrant to the lion she loves. "Simba, what is he talking about?"

Scar smiles delighted at it all. "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

At Scar's last line the lionesses were startled before all are concentrating on Simba.

Simba sighed before taking a step forward. "I am."

Mheetu was tooken back. He closed his eyes and memories of the jungle resurfaced. _**"It's my fault!..." **_Mheetu snapped his eyes widen. No! Simba couldn't be the reason why Mufasa is dead! Sarabi approaches her son, slowly. She doesn't believe that her prince is responsible. Sarabi spoke with a grief stricken voice.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Simba sighed regretfully. "It's true."

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!"

Lightning crashes behind Scar's head as Mheetu snarled at the orange brown lion.

"No. It was an accident."

Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him; Mheetu growled at orange brown lion's every word.

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

Simba looked at his mother, Mheetu and Nala before sighing heavily. "No."

Mheetu zoned out as he tried to put everything together. Simba couldn't of killed Mufasa. He was just a cub. The light cream lion was knocked out of his thoughts by lightning striking below Pride Rock. Mheetu's eyes widen as the lightening igniting a fire. Also to his complete horror, Simba was dangling from the peak.

"Simba!" was all he could manage to shout.

Mheetu watched with fearful eyes as Scar and Simba exchanged words. .Mheetu nor the pride could hear but they were most surprised when Simba leapt from the peak and pinned the orange brown lion. Everyone gasped as Simba growled with fury.

"Tell them the truth!"

They all held their breaths wondering what the truth was. Mheetu deep down had a bad feeling but hoped that his father was really killed by a accident. But as they waited, the truth came out.

"I killed Mufasa!"

Something in Mheetu's being snapped. It wasn't no accident. Simba wasn't the blame...Scar was. It all made sense now...the hyenas, everything. The light cream lion snarled before charging towards the horde of hyenas on his Simba. Once Simba was freed from the fleabags he watched as the pride and...Rafiki; as well as Timon and Pumbaa fight off the hyenas. A growl made him look up to see Simba perusing after Scar. The golden lion growled and was about to give chase when he heard some one approaching from behind. Simba looked over his shoulder with cautious orange eyes to soften when he saw it was Mheetu. But that soon turned into confusion.

"Mhewy...what are doing?"

Mheetu frowned before glaring at the golden lion. "Mufasa wasn't only your father! Besides I won't lose you again!"

Simba was tooken back but before he could ask what he meant the light cream lion already headed up the winding slope. Simba sighed before following.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:Sorry about the mix up. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. Here's the next real chapter, enjoy. **

A inferno wall of flames was the only thing separating the two young lions from their murderous uncle. As the golden lion stood looking at the barrier as the fire danced in his orange eyes. A million thoughts swarmed his head but one constantly nagged at the front of his head. For some reason he couldn't shake Mheetu's words. _**'I won't lose you, again.' **_He shook his head to escape but it still stayed. With a growl he leapt through the wall of flames, landing gracefully on his paws. Mheetu landed gracefully besides him, whimpering caused the two to look towards the direction to see Scar near the edge with fearful eyes.

_"Murderer."_

Scar gulped as he watched as the two younger lions approach him. "Simba, Mheetu. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you."

Mheetu snarled as he glared at the cowardly lion before him. "You don't deserve to live."

Scar realized he was in trouble and started to make up excuses. "But, boys, I am... ah...family. It's the hyenas." the orange brown lion smiled, regaining his composure thinking his new lie will work. "who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

Mheetu growled before noticing Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are in the background. They must of overheard Scar's betrayal. As they backed away growling. Mheetu turned his attention back to Scar and growled.

"Why should we believe you? Everything you told us were lies."

Scar's eyes widen as he realized he was done for. "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?"

Mheetu snarled, on how much he wanted to rip that bastard's throat out. But it was the king's decision. The light cream light looked at Simba as the golden lion sighed.

"No, Scar. We're not like you."

Mheetu's eyes widen in shock before he realized that Simba was right. If we they killed him they won't be any better than him.

Scar sighed greatly relieved. "Oh, Simba, thank you. You and Mheetu are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything."

Mheetu snorted, as he thought of ways he can make it up to them. Like go jump off a cliff or go play in a stampede.

Simba growled lowly with deep anger. "Run. Run away, Scar. And never return."

Scar's eyes widen as those familiar words rang through his head. "Yes. Of course. As you wish..." He looked down and seen a pile of hot coals. "...your Majesty!"

Scar swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away as Scar leaps and attacks. Mheetu growls before charging towards the older lion. Scar snarled before tripping the younger lion. Mheetu fell to the ground as Simba pounced on his uncle. Simba hit Scar across the face, causing the orange brown lion to roar. Scar snarled before giving Simba two hard hits. Sending the golden lion down on his back. Scar leapt through the blazing flames ready to kill. Mheetu growled before tackling him from the side. Sending them both over the edge. Simba rolled over and down before and watched his uncle tumbled down the back of Pride Rock. He moved to his orange eyes from his uncle and seen Mheetu cling to Pride Rock.

"Mheetu!"

The light cream lion closed his eyes as his back paws searched for something to grab. Mheetu opened his eyes and looked down to see the hyenas feasted on Scar. He looked up and closed his eyes again and grunted as his claws began to slide.

"Mheetu! Give me your paw!"

Mheetu managed to raised a paw, Simba reached down and grabbed it. The light cream lion used his back paws and climbed up. But on the last pull, it caused Mheetu to fall over the edge and land into Simba. The two rolled before Mheetu landed on his back with Simba on top. Mheetu opened his eyes to blush as he realized their situation. Simba on other hand couldn't stop looking into those endless stormy blue eyes. A bright red blush slowly crept up as the golden lion realized he was starring. He backed up so Mheetu could stand.

"Um..."

Simba was about to say something but a cold droplet of water caused him to look up and seen it was raining. He looked back at Mheetu and the light cream lion already started down the winding slope.

-TOAA-

Mheetu watched from the back as Simba and Nala nuzzled lovingly. Tears mingled with the rain as they fell from his eyes. The light cream lion turned and started to walk away with his head low and his tail tucked between his legs. A clear mind is what he needs, even though the clearing is anything but relaxing. But he needs to be alone to think. Tears continue to fall as the image of Simba and Nala nuzzling lovingly keep resurfacing. He shouldn't be crying from the fact that Simba wouldn't return his feelings. Mheetu shook his head and tried to think about something else, like his cubs. He really should be with his cubs...his cubs! Mheetu's eyes widen as he realized that Hal is now the queen's son also.

"Simba is going to kill me!"

"Now why would I do that?"

Mheetu jumped off the ground and nearly out of his fur. He turned around to see Simba walking over. But he was already close to hear his mumbling. But the light cream lion was mostly shocked to see the golden lion. He thought he would be too busy now he's king.

"Look I came to say no hard feelings from me. Nala told me about Hal and what happened. I appreciate you helping her."

Mheetu's eyes widen, Nala told him. A bad feeling started clawing from the inside out. "What else did she tell you?"

Simba's ears flickered at the same words he said only a few hours ago. "Was there something else I should know?"

Mheetu couldn't tell if Simba knew of his feelings or not. But he decided to be safe and not push it. With a yawn the light cream side stepped the golden lion and began to walk away.

"Well...I best be going. My cubs are most likely worried sick."

Simba opened his mouth to protest but Mheetu already broke out into a full speed run. Simba watched the light cream lion become a speak before turning his head to the side and sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:Eclipse89; Yes Kali is a piece of doodoo. Alot of drama is ahead. **

**Asaf; Simba is still a little lost when it about Mheetu's feelings. But he is starting to feel different around Mheetu. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; Mheetu has alot of things on shoulder. So when the stress and everything else gets too much, it won't be happy. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you loved it and of course. I wasn't going to have him go evil step-father. **

Mheetu ran blindly across the grey landscape. Alot of thoughts running through his head. Simba...Nala...Hal..., his feelings for Simba. He should of told him how he feels but just couldn't... Mheetu was knocked out of his thoughts by running into something or someone. He put a lighter colour paw to his head and shook it before looking at what he ran into. To see a young dark golden furred lion with a deep brown mane get up.

Mheetu raised a eyebrow as he realized who the lion is. "Tojo?"

The dark golden lion was breathing heavy, he must of been running for awhile. Tojo took a deep breath before moving his sapphire blue eyes up. "Mheetu...I uh have been looking for you."

The light cream lion tilted his head in confusion. "You were looking for me? Is everything alright?"

Tojo lowered his head and shook it. "No. Zira has gone a-wall. I'm sorry..."

It's been no secret about Zira's upsession with Scar. It been like that once everyone became teenagers. The upsession only increased when Scar chose her to bare his heir.

Mheetu shook his head before focusing on the important matter. "Tojo what did Zira do?"

Tears fell the dark golden lion's eyes. "I'm sorry...Zira...she killed Waya."

Mheetu's eyes widen in fear before he bolted off towards Waya's private cave. Time seemed to slow down as he raced across the dead savannah. When he got to the cave entrance and seen the dead body, the light cream lion collapsed in a weeping heap. The crying lion sniffed before turning to see Tojo.

"Why?"

Tojo sighed before looking at Waya's body and sat with his head lowered. "Before I say...you have someone that needs you."

Mheetu was about to ask what he meant when a small familiar voice rang through his ears. The light cream lion moved his stormy blue eyes towards the body to a small light cream cub sitting up looking at him with his eyes.

"Daddy!" Talia cried before running towards her father and clenched on one of his legs.

Mheetu closed his eyes and lowered his head to nuzzle the shaken cub. Tears fell from his closed eyes for different reasons. Anger burned through him as he realized his baby witness murder. He turned from his daughter to the dark golden lion. With a shakey video he repeated.

"Why?"

Tojo sighed heavily. "I also did something wrong. You know that Zira was pregnant again?"

Mheetu nodded before shaking his head. "What do you mean was?"

Tojo inhaled and exhaled before replying. "Not long after you and Nala left she gave birth to our daughter."

Mheetu's eyes widen in shock. "Your daughter? But I thought you were with Tama?"

Tojo sighed heavily. "I am. I really feel bad. I cheated on my mate with her half sister."

Mheetu couldn't say he wasn't surprised. Considering the bond they had. But that wasn't important to him. "You still haven't told me why? And where's my cub?!"

"Daddy the mean lady took Mufasi."

Mufasi. So the cub was a boy. He smiled lightly at the memory. He and Waya along with Talia talked about names. It was decided that if the new cub was a male they would name him after Mufasa. If a girl they would name her after Simba. Mheetu closed his eyes as more tears fell.

"Kovu is not dead. Zira took him to Scar as a suitable heir. Since she knows that Scar is not fond of daughters. And Vitani would of made three."

Mheetu was about to ask what he was saying. He only know of Waya, who's the other one. Mheetu looked up and seen Tojo walking away.

"Tojo! Who's the other daughter?"

Tojo stopped walking and sighed before looking over his shoulder. "Nala. I have to go...I said enough. Take care Mheetu."

Mheetu watched the dark golden lion run off. But couldn't focus, Nala is Scar's daughter. But he tried to...the light cream lion shuddered at the thought. Only way to get answers is to talk to Sarafina. But there's something more important. His cubs...looking down, he gave his daughter a nuzzle.

"Come on Talia. Let's get back to Pride Rock."

Talia looked at Waya one last time before following her father.

-TOAA-

Mheetu walked in the cave where Talia ran over to her mother. Mheetu smiled as his daughter was tackled by Justin. He moved to his eyes to back of the cave to see Nala and Sarabi licking blood off of Simba's golden fur. His eyes widen before he rushed over to the royal platform and stared in horror.

"What happened?!"

Sarafina approached with Hal by her side. The light cream cub ran from his grandmother to his father."Zira attacked Simba. She got it in her mind that Simba killed Scar."

Mheetu shook his head. "But he didn't...the hyenas did!"

Nala looked from her mate and king and sighed. "That's what Simba and I told her but she wouldn't see reason."

Mheetu sighed heavily before looking at the unconscious king. "Where's Zira now?"

Sarabi looked from her son to the light cream lion that she came to love as a son. "Before he went unconscious, he exiled her and all of her followers as well as cubs."

Mheetu lowered his head and shook it. "I...guess it was for the best that she's gone. After all she killed Waya...I don't know about my cub."

The three lionesses gasped before saying how sorry they were. Tears fell from the light cream lion's eyes as he took the moment to grieve for his friend. He wasn't in love with Waya but he still love her. Also to grieve for the cub he didn't meet. He won't take the risk of getting back and his life is in danger. If she killed a lioness, stole a cub and attacked a king. There's no telling what she would do if he went to get Mufasi back. But he promised himself that he look out for the boy, and when the time is right he tell him the truth. Only thing...fate has other plans.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! **_**Tears Of An Angel **_**made **_**101 **_**REVIEWS! Thanks to all of you wonderful readers! **

**ThatTexasKid; I wasn't trying to make it dark but I guess it will get dark even more in later chapters. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; Mheetu won't go insane but he will have alot of the pride in tears. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; One day they will. Kiara and Kovu are not the only ones that will be a couple. **

**Asaf; Kovu and Mufasi are the same. Just he will be known as Kovu. Nala being Scar's daughter is a theory that I like. But neither Scar or Nala knows. **

Stormy blue eyes scanned his home in nothing but greyness. A depressed sigh escaped his lighter colour muzzle. It's been a few weeks since he and Simba defeated Scar and the golden lion took the throne. Mheetu has been debating if he should tell Simba about his feelings or keep it until he dies. Some how the later sounds promising. But on a lighter note, a bit of grass is growing back. Plus a small amount of herds have been returning. For the past few weeks the pridelanders have been hunting in the Grasslands kingdom, thanks to the new rulers; King Kyrain and Queen Amira...

"Mheetu..."

The light cream lion's ear flickered before he looked over his shoulder to see his adopted mother. He raised a dark brown eyebrow in confusion.

"Mama...what are you doing up?"

The dark cream lioness chuckled lightly before sitting by the younger lion's side. "I could ask you the same thing."

Mheetu smiled briefly before turning his gaze on the star filled sky. With a deep breath the light cream lion spoke. "I...um been meaning to speak to you."

Sarafina moved her light green eyes from the sleeping pride lands to her adopted son. "I have a feeling about what. But than...I also have been meaning to talk to you."

Mheetu's ears perked as he looked at the older lioness with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

Sarafina smiled lightly before looking up at the bright stars above. "A parent always knows." with a heavy sigh the dark cream lioness continued. "I assume you would like to know who Nala's father is."

Mheetu took a deep breath and nodded. "Tojo told me that Scar didn't want daughters. That Nala was one of his daughters...it's crazy. Hard to remember it all and take it in...especially after what Scar was about to do."

Sarafina shuddered before sighing. "He didn't know...but that probably wouldn't matter to him. After all he killed his own brother and attacked his own cub."

Mheetu nodded before he stopped for a second and shook his head. "Wait Scar didn't know and he did what?"

Sarafina lowered her head and sighed. "Neither does Nala and welll..."

Mheetu looked confused as his mind raked for answers. "Why?"

The older lioness brought her head up and took a deep breath before explaining. "It all started a few weeks before I gave birth to Nala. A lioness in the pride had also mated with Scar had went into labor."

Mheetu's ear flickered, he was really interested in his adopted mother's story. "What happened?"

"The lioness had gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Scar came to see his cubs but acted harshly when he saw the girl."

The young light cream lion's eyes widen in shock. "What did Scar do?"

Sarafina shuddered at the thought and sighed. "He gave the little dark golden cub a scar like his across the eye. The mother was so horrified that she she took her cubs and left. So when I gave birth to Nala I didn't bother to tell him. Instead I told him that the cub wasn't his after all."

Mheetu pinned his ears, poor Nala and those cubs. Mheetu felt disgusted with himself that he mated with that monster. A small nuzzle brought the second command out of his head.

"On a slightly lighter note, you need to tell Simba."

Mheetu's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "What...what are...do you...what are you talking about?"

Sarafina gave her son a knowing look. "Your feelings for Simba is pretty obvious. I'm sure that the great kings know. The only one that is lost is Simba."

Mheetu lowered his head and flattened his ears against his head. "It wouldn't matter...he won't feel the same."

Sarafina nuzzled her son on the cheek with a small smile. "You should tell him. If you don't you'll live in wondering."

Mheetu looked away with a frown, deep in thought. As the dark cream lioness stood and headed for the cave.

-TOAA-

A few more weeks went by and the cubs were growing strong. They weren't teenagers yet, but wasn't little cubs either. Loki had gotten a little taller but her head didn't even reach Jenell's shoulder. The same with Talia, minus the fact that her pelt lighten from pale cream to light cream. Prince Justin is no different from the two girls, but he has a small dark brown tuff on his head. Lastly young Hal, at first he looked just like Mheetu but now he looks like a male version of Nala with a fluffy light brown tuff.

One afternoon Mheetu took Hal through the kingdom for his own lessons since Loki and Talia had hunting lessons from Sarabi. Since Jenell didn't know much about hunting.

"So the Pride Lands didn't always looked like this?"

Mheetu looked at his son, grief was clearly shown as he remembered the short times with Mufasa when the kingdom was lush and green and the prey was plenty.

"No. Scar's rule must of upset the great rulers of the past."

The light cream cub looked at his father with confusion. "Great rulers of the past?"

Mheetu managed to smile lightly at the memory of the night after Mufasa's death and Simba's exile. Sarabi told him about the great kings and queens of the past are up in the stars watching over us all. When a ruler is doing poorly they will curse the kingdom till the current ruler change or a new ruler take the throne.

Mheetu shook his head before explaining to his son. "Kings and queens that were noble and true, that well...basically wasn't a tyrant like Scar go to the stars. Where from the stars they watch over us and guide us through our lives."

Hal nodded in understanding. He understood what his father said. But couldn't stop his head from tilting as a question bubbled up. "Dad...what about the...um not royalty?"

Mheetu smile had brighten a bit. "I had asked Sarabi that same question. But every life is special. Those who lived their life in good with be granted rights to the stars like royalty."

Hal nodded before looking up at his father. "Dad can I ask another question?"

Mheetu smiled lovingly at his son. "My son you can ask me anything."

"Well...were does the bad lions and animals go when they die?"

Mheetu frowned before pinning his ears. "To be honest...I don't know."

Hal looked down as his ears pinned. "Well what about you?"

Mheetu smiled before nuzzling the cub. "No matter what I'll be there for you and your sisters."

"What about Mufasi?"

Mheetu sighed before nuzzling his son again. "Wherever your brother is, I'll be there for him too."

Hal smiled up at his father, who was more than a father to him. But a friend and role model. If anything happened he wouldn't know what to do.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:Asaf; My dear friend, the fate of Mheetu will be revealed soon. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; Mheetu will confess shortly. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you enjoyed the moments Mheetu has with his children. You will be surprised, that's all I'm saying. **

**ThatTexasKid; Yeah Mheetu is a pretty good dad. Better than Kali, that's for sure and thanks. I couldn't of done it without you and the other readers. **

It has been a month and half since the return of the rightful heir, King Simba. It was another afternoon when Mheetu walked through the Pride Lands, but this time his daughters was accompanying him. The land by now had returned to it's former glory. The herds have returned where it was when Mufasa was alive and in rule.

"So we have to treat our prey as equals?"

Mheetu was walking in between his daughters, Loki on the left and Talia on the right. The light cream lion smiled warmly at his pale cream cub. "Yes Loki. We don't want our prey to live in fear. If they do then we pretty much have a repeat of Scar's reign."

Loki nodded in understanding. During their walk, she and her sister learned when hunting to go for the sick and the old. Leave the young, the healthy and the pregnant to live. So the herd can grow strong. The pale cream cub was interrupted by the voice of her sister.

"Dad?"

Mheetu moved his attention to his youngest daughter. Starring into her eyes that mirrored his own. "Yes my angel."

Talia was about to ask her father a question. A question that has been bugging her for some time now when a musculan voice rang through her ears as well as her father and sister.

"Mheetu!"

The light cream lion and his daughters looked to see the golden king walking towards them. The young lionesses bowed as Mheetu dipped his head. Simba smiled gratefully at his adopted nieces.

"Loki and Talia, you do not have to bow. We're family."

The twins lifted their heads and smiled at the golden lion. Simba gave them each nuzzles before turning his attention to the light cream lion.

"Mheetu have you seen Nala?"

Mheetu shook her head as the light cream female cub spoke up. "Uncle Simba, Queen Nala went to see Mr. Rafiki."

Simba sighed as he pinned he ears. "I hope she's alright. She's been sick for a few days now."

Mheetu nuzzled the slightly older lion. He couldn't deny the fact that the contact didn't feel good. But after clearing his throat he pulled away with a small smile. "I'm sure Nala's fine."

Simba smiled grateful but he too couldn't help but want more out of the nuzzle. The golden lion shook his head before speaking. "Well..."

"Simba!"

Simba's ear flickered before he looked to see his mate and queen trotting over. The king and queen nuzzled in greeting before the preachy cream lioness smiled at her former lover and adopted nieces. "I'm glad you are all here."

Simba and Mheetu shared confused a look before looking back at Nala. The lioness queen had a glow to her that strangely Mheetu seen before. Mheetu thought back to when he seen a lioness glow like that. The result came to his aunt Amira, Nala, Zira, Jenell and Waya. All when they were...expecting. Mheetu was bomb raided by a ocean of emotions. With a heavy sigh the light cream lion gave Nala a knowing look before ushering Loki and Talia home to give Simba and Nala some time alone.

-TOAA-

The hot ground burned his paw pads and the cracked ground, cutting into his paws didn't make it any better. What was in that lioness mind to bring his brother and son here, to the Outlands. The sound of small growling brought his attention to a dried up bush nearby. Looking around to make sure he was alone and wasn't being watched he headed for the bush and peaked through. Behind the bush was three male cubs, he could tell by the tuffs on their heads. One of them was his little brother, Nuka. The dingy brown cub had a small black tuff on his head, and those red eyes that he will never forget. There was a pale creamy brown cub that he didn't remember seeing. Than there was the month and a half cub with dark brown fur and a fluffy darker brown tuff on his head. The light cream lion automatically knew that the brown cub was his son. Just like Hal, he was a spitting image of himself. With a darker pelt and green eyes. But it was his son...none the less. He waited for Nuka and the pale creamy brown cub, Roul to leave before he approach his son...Kovu. He couldn't believe that woman named his son after a tyrant. With a warm smile he focused on the task at hand.

"Hello."

Kovu jumped back with his black rimmed ears against his head and his small teeth bared. "Who are you?!"

Mheetu shook his head before speaking in a soothing tone. "Calm down cobra. I'm not here to hurt you."

Kovu's ears perked and he straighten up but was prepared to call for help if anything. "Your not?"

Mheetu sat and nodded. "My name is Mheetu, what's yours?"

"Kovu..."

A loud roar echoed through the air, before Mheetu knew it he was sent sliding across the barren ground. He looked up to see he was surrounded by a group of lionesses. A evil chuckle caused him to look from the lionesses to see a pale tan lioness, her red eyes full of hate.

"You are very foolish Mheetu."

Mheetu looked for the brown cub but didn't see him. With a snarl he turned back to Zira. "You won't get away with this! That's my son!"

Zira growled, her red eyes seem to burn like flames. "You mean my son!"

Mheetu narrowed his stormy blue eyes, where it looked like a real storm was going on and roared. "Bullshit! Zira you stole my son, Mufasi!"

"His name is Kovu! After the great king that you and your demon lover killed in cold blood!"

Mheetu snarled with his teeth bared. "Don't of Simba like that!"

Zira growled before nodding to her lionesses. "Get out! I have nothing to say!"

"But I do! Kovu is my son and know that I will get him back!"

Zira sneered at her former step-son. "Over my dead body!"

"Be careful what you wish for!" the light cream lion snarled before attacking a dusty grey lioness that was in his way.

After successfully knocking the lioness out he jumped over her unconscious body and bolted towards the border. The remaining lionesses was about to go after Mheetu but Zira stopped them.

"Let him go! Get back to base!"

Zira growled at the Mheetu's retreating form before following her lionesses.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:Alright before I began I have some news. Good news and bad news. The good news is that there will be a sequel to Tears Of An Angel. The bad news is that there is one more or so chapters left. **

**Asaf; Mheetu's fate will be revealed in the next chapter or so. Kovu will have questions and Zira with be Zira. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yes he is. A lot more is about to happen. **

**ThatTexasKid; The plot has very much gotten thick. **

The sun had started to rise over the horizon. As a morning breeze went through the kingdom. Animals big and small lifted their heads in alert before heading towards pride rock. Different types of birds flew over the traveling animals. Standing on the peak was Simba and Nala. They nuzzled lovingly before stepping aside as Rafiki walked up and held a creamy yellow cub for the kingdom to see. The pride roared as the animals cheered. When the sun shined down on the Sharman and the cub the pride and kingdom bowed. After giving the cub his ceremonial mark, Rafiki gave Nala the cub and took his leave. Simba nuzzled his cub and mate before walking in the cave with Nala.

The immediate family surrounded the new mother. Mheetu sat by, he was happy for Simba and Nala but a bit of his heart was still broken. The light cream lion was brought out by his now teenage son's voice.

"What's his name?"

Nala smiled at the light cream teen male. "Kopa. It means heart."

A snicker caused everyone to turn their attention to a pale cream teen lioness. "Isn't Kopa a girl name?"

Talia frowned before glaring at her sister. "Loki!"

Loki rolled her golden eyes before exiting the cave. Talia sighed before nuzzling Nala and Kopa before running after her sister. Mheetu sighed before leaving himself. He just needs a bit of fresh air.

-TOAA-

Loki ran out deep into the Pride Lands. She didn't know why but she hasn't been her normal self lately. Her mother told her of the second king of the Pride Lands and Grasslands, that was formerly known as Gracelands. Eons ago the very first rulers of the majestic pride lands had a daughter. Lyloki the next queen had twin sons...Fikira and Loki. Loki as he grew older started to change. He was more mischievous and more sarcastic. Loki soon betrayed his brother and was sent to the far east of the Pride Lands. Where Loki started to Gracelands, thousands of years later, King Kyrain's great-great-great-great great-great grandpa changed it to the Grasslands.

Loki didn't want to turn out like her third grandfather, she may share the same name but that's all she wants to share. The pale cream teen sat with her head low as tears began to fall. She's been so mean lately...she doesn't want to turn out like the first Loki.

"Loki...is that you?"

Loki's ear flickered before she looked up to see a golden tan teen male standing on the other side of the border, his small black mane tossing lightly in the morning breeze. Loki pinned her ears and growled.

"Who are you?"

The golden tan male smiled before taking a step forward. "Your best friend, Kijani."

Loki looked the older male over before stopping at his ruby red eyes. The female smiled before running over and tackling the male. Kijani chuckled before nuzzling Loki, the pale cream teen was shocked the least but as she looked into Kijani's eyes and seen love pouring from them. Loki smiled before nuzzling back while feeling like she was complete.

-TOAA-

Talia walked around blindly. She needed to find her sister. Loki has been acting strange lately, but she was lost at what it could be. The light cream female teen had gotten close to the eastern border and didn't know it. Until she heard a unfamiliar voice. It wasn't deep, but it cool and collecting. Strangely as it was the voice held a bit safety. Talia looked towards the voice and gasped. Standing not far was a extremely handsome light beige teen lion. His dark brown mane crowned his head nicely as his charming brown eyes starring at her. Talia looked closer before a smile formed.

"Justin!"

The teen smiled before walking closer and bringing the younger lioness into a hug that took the light cream teen by surprise.

"I missed you, Tia."

Talia smiled and nuzzled lovingly light beige lion's cheek. "I missed you too, Justy."

Justin blushed bright red causing Talia to giggle before licking the slightly older lion on a cheek. Justin smiled lovingly before nuzzling the light cream teen who didn't hesitate to return the affection. On a hill over looking both sisters stood Hal. The light cream teen watched his sisters reunite with their friends. But he can clearly see that there's more. Hal thought about his own life, for the life of him he couldn't connect with any young lionesses. Is doomed to be alone? It's there even a special one for him. Hal sighed before turning and towards pride rock. Little does Hal know...that his significant other is who he least expects.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:ThatTexasKid; Interesting, indeed. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; I feel bad for Mheetu too. Hal's story comes later, in the second book. **

**Asaf; My dearest friend you will find out in chapter. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Hal's sexuality will determine in the next book. **

**I apologize for any tears. It got me as well. The song used is Tears Of An Angel by RyanDan. **

The sun had started to rise over the horizon. Spreading her golden rays across the kingdom. Standing at the peak of pride rock was the heir of the Pride Lands, Prince Kopa. The creamy yellow cub smiled at the waking kingdom, his amber eyes brightened in the sunlight as his dark brown tuff ruffled in the morning breeze. He couldn't believe he was going to be king of all this. With a quick turn Kopa ran into the cave and over to his parents.

"Daaaad! Wake up, we gotta go!"

Simba blinked his eyes open with a yawn. "Go where?"

Kopa was about to respond when Zazu flew in, out of breath. "Sire you must come quick! The west and east zebra herds are at it again!"

Simba groaned before standing, "Alright...I will be there. Get Rafiki to come here on your way. Nala hasn't been feeling well."

Zazu bowed before taking flight. Simba yawned again before heading towards the cave entrance.

"Dad! What about our promise?"

Simba sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Kopa, I'm sorry but I have to handle this. I promise..."

Kopa shook his head with the small growl. "Save it! I don't want to hear any of your false promises!"

_**Cover my eyes**_

_**Cover my ears**_

_**Tell me these words are a lie**_

Simba watched his son run into the Pride Lands. The golden lion lowered his head with a sigh.

"Simba..."

Simba looked to behind him to see Mheetu and Hal walking towards him.

"Go handle the herds. Hal and I will go after Kopa."

Simba smiled at the light cream lion before giving him a nuzzle. Mheetu closed his eyes and nuzzled back. When he opened them Simba was gone. With a heavy sigh the oldest light cream lion head down the rocky slope.

"Let's go find Kopa."

Hal nodded and followed his father. But as father and son walked through the savannah, something kept nagging at the teen's mind. That nuzzle was more than it intended to be. Does dad and Uncle Simba have feelings for each other? A loud scream pierced through the air. Mheetu and Hal shared a concern look, both thinking the same thing. Kopa!

_**It cant be true**_

_**That I'm losing you**_

_**The sun cannot fall from the sky**_

Mheetu and Hal raced across the kingdom to come to the gorge on the northern border. To their horror, Zira was there, along with five other lionesses. But horrified part was that the pale tan lioness was attacking the prince.

"Get away from him, Zira!" Mheetu roared, which felt like the ground shook.

Zira looked up with a evil smile as blood dripped from her muzzle. Mheetu looked down and had to fight back the tears. Closing his eyes before he looked at his son.

"Go to the watering hole and get Simba!"

Hal looked at Zira and down at Kopa before turning and ran off as fast as paws could run.

Zira laughed darkly. "You are a fool. To think your lover can do anything."

With a quick movement of her paw, Zira sent the creamy yellow cub over the edge of the gorge.

"No!" Mheetu cried as he ran over to see the river swallow the small cub.

With a snarl Mheetu pounced on Zira. His eyes and body full of rage.

_**Can you hear heaven cry**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_**Tears of aaaaaaaa...**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_**Tears of an angel.**_

_**Stop every clock**_

_**Stars are in shock**_

Mheetu and Zira fought for blood. Mheetu had pent up anger for the pale tan lioness that fueled his adrenaline. Zira was just upsessesed with avenging Scar. But as the fight went on, Mheetu's adrenaline rush was dying out. Mheetu knew it was loosing battle but he was determined to make this fight unforgettable. He latched his sharp teeth on Zira's left ear and tour a notch in it. Zira roared out and pain before hitting Mheetu across the face, sending the light cream lion over the edge. Zira growled before looking over the edge. Mheetu's eyes widened as he cling the side of the gorge. As he looked into Zira's eyes, he knew he was done.

"You should thank me. Now you can be free..."

Zira was about to reach down when a mutable roars reached her ears. Zira turned her attention from Mheetu to over her shoulder to see Simba and some of his pride heading this way.

"Move out! The prince is dead, we're finished here!"

Taking one last glance at Mheetu before running off just as Simba ran over. Simba growled at Zira's retreating form before looking over the edge and gasped.

"Mheetu!"

_**The river will flow to the sea**_

_**I wont let you fly**_

_**I wont say goodbye**_

Mheetu could feel his claws slipping. He looked up and saw Simba reaching for him. He closed his eyes and the words of Zira ran through his head. Be free. Mheetu looked at Simba and knew what he had to do. He couldn't live like this anymore. To Simba everyday, it hurts. Simba's eyes widened as he watched Mheetu slip further down.

"Give me your paw! I'll save you!"

_**I wont let you slip away from me**_

_**Can you hear heaven cry**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_**Tears of aaaaaaaa...**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_**Tears of an angel.**_

Mheetu looked from Simba to see his cubs along with Sarabi, Sarafina, Amira, Irene and Kyrain. Some how his eyes was stuck on Talia. The light cream female had tears streaming down her face.

_**So hold onBe strong**_

_**Everyday on we'll go**_

_**I'm here, dont you fear**_

_**Little one dont let go**_

_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_

_**Dont let go**_

_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_

_**Dont let go**_

_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_

Mheetu closed his eyes and sighed before looking at Simba, tears falling from his own eyes. There's nothing anyone can do.

"No you can't..."

Simba' s ear flickered at Mheetu's words. Before his eyes widened as he and everyone watched Mheetu let go.

_**Dont let go**_

_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_

_**Dont let go**_

_**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_

"Noooooo!" Simba cried as tears fell from his orange eyes.

Mheetu closed his eyes as the raging river swallow him whole.

-TOAA-

He woke up to a extremely bright area. He looked around and remember what happened. He lowered his head cried, what have I done?

"Uncle Mheetu...why are you crying?"

Mheetu opened his eyes and seen a glowing creamy yellow cub. Tears fell from his eyes as he ran and embraced the deceased cub.

"Kopa, I'm sorry..."

"Mheetu..."

Mheetu and Kopa looked and seen a glowing golden lion. Mheetu's eyes widened as more tears fell.

"Father..."

Mufasa nodded. "It wasn't your fault. But on a lighter note...you're free."

Mheetu looked down as more tears fell. Mufasa walked over and nuzzled his son.

"Come, it's time to go."

Mheetu closed his eyes but tears still fell. I'm sorry but at least I'm free... With a deep breath he followed Kopa and Mufasa into a blinding bright light.

_**Cover my eyes**_

_**Cover my ears**_

_**Tell me these words are a lie**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:Guest; I'm glad you thought it was sad. That's where I was trying to go but Mheetu will not be coming back, not alive anyway. **

**ThatTexasKid; I'm glad you liked it. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I haven't thought about the selfishness, but when you think about it...Mheetu thought he didn't have a choice. He believed to escape his one sided feelings that he believed that Simba wasn't going to return. But he hasn't left them alone completely. **

**Asaf; I was trying to not give anything away. So I would have a surprise effect. As for Mheetu and Mufasi/Kovu, they will meet. But you did like the chapter, though? **

**Alright it's time, this is the last chapter of Tears Of An Angel. So look out for the second book, Tears Of An Angel II. **

The moon shined brightly against the dark sky as the stars sparkled. A cool breeze went through the land, swaying the grass back and forth. Along with with a wind, the breeze carried the sound of weeping. Nala had returned to pride rock hours ago with the rest and informed the pride of the devastating news, of their future king and prince command. The peachy cream lioness sat at the peak as the night's breeze blew by, ruffling her fur as well as carry her mate's cries.

"You should go to him..."

Nala looked behind her to see her mother. The aging dark cream lioness had tears in her light green eyes. Nala sobbed as she ran to her mother. Sarafina closed her eyes and nuzzled her daughter.

"He was suffering. But at least he's free and he's with Kopa."

Nala cried harder, her son was murdered and her lover committed suicide. Mheetu will always be her first love. Even if she denied it...she loved him. As much as she loves Simba. As he said...they passed the sibling line. But what's even worse is that Mheetu died and didn't tell Simba. Nala didn't understand how Mheetu kept it together this long.

"Lala, you have to tell Simba. He needs to know. And you both could grieve, after all you both lost a love one."

Nala watched her mother head in the cave before heading towards the gorge. Simba was where they left him, with his head low and crying. Nala looked down and wondered why her mate didn't move. Her aquamarine eyes widened when she realized...she wasn't the only one.

"You loved him? Didn't you?"

Simba opening his puffy eyes and looked at his mate, he nodded. "More than you ever know." he looked back at the river, that was now calm as though nothing happened. "Why did he let go? His cubs, grandcubs need him! I need him..."

Nala thrust her head under Simba's and sighed. "He loved you..."

Simba pulled back in shock. "What?"

Nala looked down as tears fell. "He was in love with you. Has been since we were cubs."

Simba was now beyond shocked. He thought back to the times when Mheetu might of gave clues and got it. They bomb raided him all at once.

"I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you..."

"I won't lose you again."

Tears began to fall as he looked back at Nala. "Why didn't he tell me?!"

Nala looked down as more tears fell. "He thought you didn't feel the same same. He just couldn't take it anymore...he needed to be free."

Simba sighed heavily. "I'm such an idiot...but at least he's not alone."

Nala smiled lightly and nuzzled Simba lovingly. "He's with his mother, your father and...Kopa."

Simba lowered his head once again and cried. His son...how can he forget his son. His son was murdered. The golden lion was brought out out of his thoughts by a soft nuzzle from his mate.

"There's no amount of words that can explain how I feel. For Mheetu and Kopa...but they wouldn't want us to grieve...especially since..."

Simba nuzzled the peachy cream lioness for her to go on. "Since what?"

Nala took a deep breath before replying. "Simba, I'm pregnant again."

Simba couldn't put a paw on the emotions that was running through him. He was going to be a father again. With a heavy sigh he smiled, Nala was right. They need to move on...it will take time and it will be hard but at least they'll have Kopa and Mheetu watching over them.

-TOAA-

The sun had started to rise as a soft breeze went through the Pride Lands. Animals lifted their heads before heading towards pride rock. Rafiki stood on the peak of pride rock calling the animals with a spiritual chant.

_Ubukhosi bo khokho_

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke _

Rafiki looked up and smiled at the images of Mufasa and Mheetu in the sun. They smiled down at the baboon and watched Simba and Nala approach. The peachy cream queen held a golden orange cub in her mouth. Rafiki bowed before grabbing the heir and raised her for the kingdom. Mheetu and Mufasa smiled brightly down at the princess. The future queen swatted at the features and dust that the spirits sent blowing her way. Simba looked up from his subjects and smiled at the sight of his father and Mheetu. The light cream lion smiled lovingly at the golden lion as he sent a breeze the king's way. Simba leaned into the breeze as it felt like a loving embrace. Opening his orange eyes he let a tears fall. He was right, Mheetu would be watching over them. He moved his eyes to his daughter and silently promised no harm will come to her.

Mheetu looked at Simba and Nala nuzzled this new cub. He's happy for them and Simba's right, he'll be watching over them. As he has a plan to unite the separate prides.

**Author's Note:Not my best way to end a story. But please tell me what you think, I need to know. But on a brighter note, Tears Of An Angel II will be up soon. **


End file.
